Wildfire
by raq-UMALI
Summary: Serena young in highschool w/her frist broken heart. Gone to visit her brother&cousin in college, she finds so much more! NOW can she win that handsome college guys heart?
1. Wildfire C1

Wildfire  
  
By: raq  
  
Written: 8.6.01  
  
Chapter I ~  
  
"Serena!" yelled her mother from the bottom of the stairs. "You'll be late for school sweetheart!"  
  
"Take it easy sweetheart, she's just had her first serious boyfriend and her first ever heartbreak. Of course she won't take the next day too lightly," A man who held wisdom within in face said to his wife. Surprised, it didn't take long for her father to assume that his wife had forgotten all about the heartbreak his daughter came home from last evening.  
  
"Oh... I forgot." she looked to her husband then back up the stairs. "Maybe I should go up there." Placing her wooden spoon down she made her way up the stairs to see if her daughter needed a little cheering up.  
  
Serena Tsukino, a 17-year-old sophomore at Crossroads High School, had been taken by a jerk of an ass guy who she thought had really liked her and from the day she had given in to his charming smile and his ways, something wasn't right.  
  
A blossoming beauty she would eventually prove to be, Serena was sweet, innocent and full of life. Many other girls her age had started to develop their womanly figure, curving and their bosom filling, where Serena's was just merely budding to its growth. Her large and hopeful blue eyes shone with naivete. Petite and skinny for her part, she wasn't curving as the others were but yet she was charming. She might not be at the moment, but later she would prove to be a beauty.  
  
It hadn't seemed right when the jerk asked her out. Serena was plain and very kind, and not that it was against the laws that govern the boys vs. girls world, but she just was too naïve. Her virginal ways and blessed innocence kept her smile pure and enchanting, which just wasn't the type of girl the boy dated. His type was of bountiful girls who wore sultry outfits and positioned themselves in revealing ways, complete opposite to sweet Serena. Her friends had told her that he was up to something, that he was no good with his conniving ways. But little did she listen and heed the warning that eventually led to her heartbreak.  
  
Seiya was her first real serious boyfriend, meeting him first at summer school. He hung around the circle of friends that Serena and her friends were always competitive with, the social lights of the school's popular crowd. It was a wonder to all when he had approached her and asked her to the movies and even a chocolate shake after school. But she had given in, allowing him to sweet talk, manipulate, and wound her most fragile heart within his fingers.  
  
Serena was in mid air as she had gone on her dates with him. She had actually felt what the first stages of love was—puppy love. Although it was far off from the love a mature relationship held, she still felt herself falling for his wicked charms. After weeks of dating and once summer had ended, his actions became more puzzling, only asking her out on certain days and even to certain areas of the park.  
  
She began to wonder, as calls became fewer throughout the week. Seeing him also became a wonder if his heart was ever there. Then one day she and her friends had gone out to the mall. At first Serena was lively, she laughed with her friends as well as shopped. It was something more relaxing than sitting at home waiting for Seiya to call. Then upon the rise of the escalator to the second floor, she stopped suddenly as she recognized the set of jet-black hair. The stupefied Serena froze and even her friends that had run into her couldn't get her to move. Slowly and surely each one of them saw what was happening and felt anger rise. In front of them in the photo booth was Seiya and Marcy, the high school's current voted tramp. It seemed that they had just taken a picture and while they waited, decided to make the time useful and give their lips some stretching exercise.  
  
"The nerve of him," Rei said, peeved as she began to make her way towards the couple with the others in tow. They all surrounded the booth and waited to get their attention. Obviously the two were enjoying themselves too much for minutes had passed and they still hadn't noticed they had an audience. Rei gave up and took the photo that was drying in the slot. "Give me a pen," she whispered to the blond girl with a red ribbon who giggled in response. Minutes later, while the lip twisted couple sat there not knowing that they had an audience still went at it.  
  
"Excuse me, but your photo is ready," said the tallest of the five. The couple stopped and Seiya was mildly surprised as he saw Serena behind her friends being comforted by who he recognized was the school nerd, Ami. "Here… have a nice day," she grinned before they all walked away. Seiya took one look at the picture and rolled his eyes. They had drawn glasses and elf ears, nose rings, mustache, and a goatee on him and on the girl was the word 'tramp' written in big bold letters.  
  
They took Serena straight home and explained to her parents what had happened. Her father was not thrilled that his baby girl had to go through, and now live, her first experience with a boy whom many fathers hated.  
  
Serena sat in front of her vanity, staring blankly at her face, eyes red and swollen from all the crying she had done. "I should have listened," she murmured through sulky tears. Her mother had heard the crying and let herself in. Serena didn't go to school that day for she and her mother spent time together, mother and daughter.  
  
"He what?" said a somewhat deep voice over the phone. "When I get my hands on him I'm going to strangle both him and that tramp with their tongues."  
  
"Sammy… she's fine now..." from the line Irene could hear another voice, 'who did what to Sere, I'm gonna…&*^%$# some @$$!' Irene tried not to laugh at her nephew's choice of words. They were both overprotective of her from the start. Being the only girl and the youngest in the Tsukino family was rough.  
  
"Mom… Is she home? Can I talk to Sere?" he asked softly, worried for his younger sister.  
  
Even though Sammy was three years older, they both loved each other dearly. It was something more beyond the brother and sister, but friendship built strongly to the core. Haruka, their first cousin was the same age. The three were inseparable, especially when Haruka had come down from his city to attend one year of high school at Crossroads. Now both were freshmen in college.  
  
They made sure Serena was taken care of and brought her everywhere. Though some thought she was tagging along, both Sammy and Haruka liked her presence. Now in college they both went to the same school and even had the same dorm room. Serena was a bit saddened by Sammy's departure to college but she knew he would always keep in touch and they will always remain close.  
  
"She's already in bed, honey, she's had a long day," answered his mother.  
  
"K, mom tell Serena I love her and I'll call her soon… and tell her to expect her birthday gift early. Also if anything else happens make sure you tell her to call here."  
  
"I will… Love you both and don't get into trouble!"  
  
"Us… trouble?" A crash sounded in the background. Irene chuckled a bit. "I won't even ask… goodnight boys!"  
  
~*  
  
Christmas, New Year's and even Valentines Day passed. It was now mid May and Serena was still in a bitter mood. Her outlook on relationships still reflected on her failure, but now she wasn't as naïve about the opposite sex. Not only had she witnessed many of her friends' romantic escapades go down the hole, but she also had to endure a whole semester of sex education. She had fully sworn that she wanted to do some growing up before she ever pursued any relationships, emotionally and physically of course. That way she wouldn't be as naïve and fall into the same trap set put by jerk dwellers like Seiya.  
  
"Ready to sing, girlie?" asked the dark haired beauty.  
  
"But of course, Rei," approached Serena as she held out her early birthday gift from her brother and cousin.  
  
"You are such a lucky bitch!" bit Mina as she ran towards her. "I wish I had a brother to give such a sweet guitar!"  
  
"Okay guys, we're all here. Now let's play!"  
  
The girls took their places, and held their instruments fluidly. Lita was on drums, Rei on the keys, and Mina and Serena on guitars. Ami mainly composed and wrote music for them, but picked up a few percussion instruments at times, like the maracas. Serena helped Ami at times, liking to fit her mood in words that she can later alter to music.  
  
"song…?"  
  
"Ex-girlfriend" said Serena a bit evilly towards the girls who laughed! (AN: Not my song… NO DOUBT!")  
  
"Ex-girlfriend, it is!" Their band played their strings and beats complete. Perfect to one's ears…. Now it was Serena's turn to put her scent it.  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend.  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend.  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend.  
  
I hope I hold a special place.. with the rest of them.  
  
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
  
But I should of thought about that before we kissed.  
  
You say you gonna burn before you mellow, Ill be the one to burn you.  
  
Why did you go on and picked me when you knew we were different completely.  
  
Serena sang to her heart's content. Her frustrations and strengths were released through a song so full of fire and energy. She still went on, thinking of Seiya and concentrating on putting that angered energy towards her music.  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex girlfriend  
  
Serena and their band had been together since Haruka and Sammy attended high school, while the girls were in junior high. Both Tsukino cousins gave them the idea after a school talent show where they saw each girl play an instrument. After all the girls finished, Ami went up and demonstrated the power of words by reciting a dramatic soliloquy she had written. Sammy and Haruka had looked at each other and had the wonderful idea.  
  
Serena played the guitar, thanks to her influential brother and cousin. She played rather well for a 'girl' and her age, her brother teased. Her fingers fluidly fingered the strings. The guitars she always held played for her, never did it matter if it was old or rather broken down. It played for her as if no one ever played them before.  
  
'Wild Fire' became the name of the group of the vampy schoolgirls, courtesy of Tsukino brother and cousin duo. Those two had some drastic influences on the girls. No one would ever pinpoint five sweet schoolgirls in classic uniforms by day to be sexy vixens by night. Sammy and Haruka read many comics and were high strung on their own life trying to find their own conquest. But Sammy and Haruka had their intentions pretty tightly called. Sammy had always felt close to his sister's friends, as if they were family as well. Throughout their junior high days, Sammy and Haruka talked a bit about Serena and her friends. They both concluded that all five were going to be wonderfully rounded and could easily fit their sexy vixen name.  
  
After a few hours had passed, Serena and the band sat around talking and eating snacks that Serena's mother had provided.  
  
"So, what are you guys going to do over the summer?" asked Lita. "I'm going to visit my mom in Europe for two weeks," Ami said. "I'm visiting my dad in Kyoto for three," Rei replied. "I'm going on this modeling camp, where they teach you how to do the walk and do the talk…" gestured Mina as she stood pretending to cat her way down the catwalk. Serena and the girls threw popcorn at Mina booing her off the imaginary catwalk.  
  
"You, Lita?" asked Serena  
  
"I'm going to this camp, a culinary camp, I think its about a week and a half. How about you?"  
  
"Me, I'm just going to visit the dynamic Tsukino brother and cousin of mine. They're attending summer school."  
  
"Really?" piped the girls  
  
"But wait a minute, Sere… if Haruka and Sam will be in school, what will you be doing?"  
  
"Well, when I told Sammy about it, he got a part time summer job at the music store he and Haru work for," she said. "This way, I can see both my family and make a little money. Besides I think my mom and dad respect me more that I'm getting a job."  
  
"Good idea, Serena… making your own money and all," Ami remarked.  
  
"That sounds great, Serena…"  
  
"Uh hmmm… college boys and frat parties and…" Mina said dreamily.  
  
"Sam and Haruka," Serena tried to remind her friends of her brother and cousin's overprotective nature.  
  
"Oh yeah…. Well I'm sure they're not as bad," said Mina  
  
"You know, rumors say Haruka is out for Seiya's head," said Lita, grinning.  
  
"What?" said the girls, especially Serena.  
  
"Yeah, Haruka found out what happened and is planning to get revenge on what he did to you when he comes back."  
  
"I bet he's scared stiff."  
  
"No wonder…" thought Serena  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sere… didn't Seiya left you a note saying sorry in your lock with a rose?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
The next 20 minutes was explaining what occurred and the other things Seiya tried to do as well. He smiled at her more often and even said hello a few times. He was sickeningly sweet, and even Serena knew how venomous his hisses were. So she often snubbed him off and left him to stand by himself. He was nothing more than a mere ding in Serena's memory. Although it still hurt that her first ever taste of puppy love had to end bitterly and gave her such a bad experience that she really didn't know whether or not she wanted to ever fall in love.  
  
  
  
Stay tune………………………………………………………….  
  
Email makes the heart to write grow fonder.. LOL  
  
~ RAQ  
  
Disclaimers- Sailor Moon is not mine… only I wish it was.. well not the whole thing just maybe Mamo.  
  
Thank You's – Thanks Carl's, Drae, Fin, Mogs, Jen who helped me through this. Sailor Elysia for editing, changing a few things around for me. 


	2. Wildfire C2

Wildfire   
Chapter 2  
  
By Raq  
  
~  
  
  
"Wasn't that Sammy that just passed?" asked a dark haired man to his companion  
  
"Yeah and from the looks of things, he's gotten over Jen," the driver inquisitively added as he thought of his own problems of love and hate.  
  
"Yeah I thought I saw a blond with him."   
  
"We'll have to see him this evening to get details," said another in the back seat.  
  
"Leave him alone, Jen meant a lot to him. Don't mess this up for him."  
  
"Come on Darien, we're just inquiring."  
  
"You guys are worst than the girls in this campus," he interjected.   
  
"Oh come on Darien... speaking of not getting over a girl, you're still not over Belinda just yet, are you!" Darien said nothing. Several months had passed and still he was stricken with heartbreak. His heart was taken by a girl who he thought returned his every emotion, then without warning. Walked away and denied that she ever loved at all. 'Crushed.'  
  
"Shut up!" said the man in the passenger seat to the man in the back seat. "Dare, don't pay attention to him."  
  
"Just so you know Darien," paused Michael, "WE always thought that you and Bel were never a match."  
  
"You did?" he said motionless. "why didn't you guys tell me?"  
  
"Yeah... well we noticed how she never really gave you her real attention... and we tried to warn you and..."  
  
"I know..." Darien remembered the times where he didn't talk to both Mike and Sammy for talking about Bel that way.  
  
"Sorry you had to go through that man... But you now what love does, it can cause a person to be sensibly blind."  
  
"Besides that reddish due didn't match yours... you need something lighter so it contrasts your dark hair," Kyle had voiced behind a magazine he was busily reading.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that?" asked Mike turning back to face Kyle. "MAXIM... this has some good stuff." Kyle held up the magazine he was reading. The three guys started laughing.  
  
"Where the hell did you steal that?"  
  
"The dentist."  
  
"This is interesting... Kyle, go on.... What kind of girl do you see me with?"  
  
"Let's see..." Kyle had brought his eyes back down in the magazine. Reading a few lines he had an idea "Sunlit Blond... nothing but blond...not brassy blond, but BLOND."  
  
"OKAY.. we get it BLOND," said Michael.  
  
"Stormy blue eyes," Darien found himself staring at his rear view mirror to find Kyle batting his eyes and his hands clasped together at the side of his neck. "Smart, skilled--so she can cook for you and your friends of course, beautiful and yet innocent" joked Kyle.  
  
"Where do you suppose we find a girl like that?" smiled Darien as he played with his friend's description.  
  
"The mall.... No the salon... no the café... where you run into her... and WHAM! Cupid's job is done!" Dreamily Kyle explained his theory as the men shook their heads in amazement of what weird friends they have.  
  
~  
  
Sammy opened the door to the room and found the room spotless, with the exception of a lone beer can on the table. "Hey this is nice," Serena started walking around. It was a very roomy town home. The living room was in the middle, and the kitchen and the rest of the area was completely open. "How can you guys afford this?"   
  
"We work a lot Sere and of course we have our scholarships and then there's good old mom and dad," he laughed as he sat on the couch. Serena opened the refrigerator door and found it stacked with food. Serena closed the fridge and smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Yeah... yeah.. mom told me she'll cut my allowance if you come back having lost weight." Serena laughed and stopped shortly once the door flew open. "Where is she?" Haruka looked around for his cousin.  
  
"Haru!" yelled Serena as she ran to him. Haruka gave her a look of surprise as she made her way towards him. Haruka hugged Serena and all the while was facing Sammy. Making this gesture behind Serena's back of 'SERENA? WOW!' Sammy just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sere... I'm going to have to make sure we keep an eye on you," he commented as he swirled her around. "You could pass for a college student" then he stared down a bit towards her shirt "Sere... what's the big idea with the... does your mom know your wearing that?" Haruka shook her head.  
  
"I AM NOT WEARING...." she fumed a bit, then laughed to his expression of 'they'renot?'  
  
"Some girls have all the luck," another voice struck the room. They turned and found a blue heiress. Haruka walked quickly towards the girl and did his formal introductions.  
  
"Michiru, I want you to meet my cousin Serena," he gestured. "Serena, my girlfriend Michiru."  
  
"I've heard so much about you... I'm so glad you came to visit, now I can get ammo on those two from their embarrassing past," she smiled warmly as the two guys awed in frustrations. 'I like her already,' thought Serena.  
  
"Don't worry I've got plenty" she winked towards the girl.  
  
~ 10pm  
  
"Hey Darien," called Mike "Where did you just come from?"  
  
"Hey Mike, just coming in from the library," Darien lied, when in fact he had been at the lake. Darien leaned against the stairway listening to his friend. "What's up?"  
  
"Library... uh huh..." he cocked a brow at his friend. "Anyway... Nathan and Zen saw Sammy bringing up a suitcase in his room,"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"They said that there was this gorgeous girl following him."  
  
"And I want to know this because?"   
  
"Oh come on Darien aren't you a bit curious to who this girl is?"  
  
"Not at all, I know I don't like it when you guys meddle in my business so I'm sure Sammy would appreciate it if you leave his alone," Darien began to make his way towards his private dorm room.  
  
Darien Shields, single, gorgeous, male specimen of a man. He was athletically built, a genius, courteous, well rounded and financially stable. Coming from a well bred family of hardworking parents, he was taught young to earn his money. He was what any parent could ask for in a son. Darien entered his dorm and leaned on the back of the couches expecting the door to open. "3, 2,1," sure enough Mike came walking in.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
"Oh.." Mike went back to the door and knocked, Darien just rolled his eyes. "Come on Darien at lease go with me to Sammy's and Haru's dorm" Just then a few others came strolling in.  
  
"Zen, Kyle, Nathan, Greg, don't you guys know how to knock?" said Darien as he stood his ground.  
  
The guys all went back to the door and knocked on it. "Real funny, I wonder about you guys.... Its pretty scary that you're all connected in the brain," said Darien as he sat down on one the couches.  
  
"Come on Darien.... Can't we use your place? Just for one night?"  
  
"I said NO... the last time I let you guys use my apartment for what ever it is you guys do in here... I found whip cream and strawberry stains all over the place.... And I still can't figure out why the hell were my kitchen utensils doing in my bathroom."  
  
"I hope you didn't use them again." Darien made a disgusted face. "Hell no... I made sure I even had gloves to throw them away."  
  
"Anyway, can we go and visit Sammy now?" said Mike  
  
"Oh man, you've got to take a look at this girl... Blond hair, blue eyes.... Never seen her before."  
  
"Now I'm curious... will you guys go with me to pay Haru and them a visit?" said Kyle. They all filed out of the room. "Coming Dare?" Darien stood there . He too was curious. 'blue eyes, blonde hair is not Sammy's type...'   
  
"No you guys go ahead."  
  
"Suit yourself" said the boys as the all headed towards the elevator.  
  
~*  
  
"You know I'm surprised the guys aren't here looking at a new girl in Sammy's and Haru's room." Said Michiru to her boyfriend sitting comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Those guys.... I can see why they can't find a stable girlfriend" said Sammy. "Well... If I see them making passes at her I'm gonna-" There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I bet you that's them," Sammy went towards the door and opened it freely to see four guys standing side by side with large grins, holding up cups.  
  
"Let me guess, Nathan needs sugar, Zen needs cream, Kyle needs the coffee and Mike needs the water?" he watched as the four bobbed their heads up and down. Sammy laughed and closed the door. He stood back a bit and counted "3...2...1..."  
  
"Come on Sammy..... we need the caffeine!" they came walking in the dorm looking for any new blond girl laying about.  
  
"Looking for someone?" asked Michiru  
  
"We heard there's a new girl in here," said Mike as Nathan began to smell the room like a dog.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to keep your dog on a leash Michael?"  
  
"Nathan.. stop... where's this new girl?"  
  
"What new girl?...." Haruka commented. Then in the midst of their conversation, they stopped as Serena came walking out of the room. Not even flinching or noting that she was in her lingerie. A spaghetti strap, pink silk top covered her top, but with every movement they could see the outline of the heavy set breast. Pink chiffon finished the touch as it covered from the end of the silk area to the top of her waist, showing off her navel and the lower parts of her stomach. Slinky pink boxer shorts tied around each side of her hips with the matching straps. It was short and too much leg for Haru and Sammy. Their mouths dropped and Michiru couldn't help but laugh. Serena went towards the kitchen where the guys were standing.. "Hi," she said when she passed by.  
  
They kept an eye on her as she reached up for a glass and eyes even wider as she moved towards the refrigerator and bent down to get the milk. That's when Michiru had elbowed Haruka and brought him back to reality. He stood and grabbed the pillow he was leaning on and quickly moved towards Serena.  
  
"Sere... go get your robe now," said Haru as she looked at the guys, covering her with the pillow.  
  
"Haru I forgot it... what's the matter?"  
  
"Sere..." The phone started to ring and Michiru was asked to hit the speaker button.  
  
"Tsukino Dorm room" everyone still remained motionless as they listened to the voice.  
  
"Is this Michiru?"   
  
"yes... it is.."  
  
"Hi Michiru its Irene" she said as she looked at Sammy.  
  
"MOM!" yelled Sammy. "When the hell did Sere start wearing...lingerie?????" he asked confused.  
  
"And when did she start developing....?" Asked Haru as Michiru rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sammy, did you expect your sister to stay a child all her life?"  
  
"SISTER?" said the guys!  
  
"Is someone else there?" asked Irene... "Hi I'm Irene, Sammy and Serena's Mom. I'm also Haruka's aunt."  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Tsu-ki-no," the men said in unison.  
  
"Where's my Sere? I want to talk to her and make sure she got their just fine."  
  
"I'm here mom," she said loudly the guys all looked at her but was covered by both Sammy and Haru.  
  
"Honey... the clothes you bought from Victoria Secret arrived, the red silk matching panties, bra, and the matching robe. I didn't know you got the pink teddy too, but did you want me to send it over?" each time Irene described a piece of clothing, Zen, Mike, Kyle and Nathan's eyes grew larger and larger by the second. Serena was about to say yes before someone else answered for her.  
  
"NO!" Haru and Sammy both yelled. The four men that stood quietly listening were entranced.  
  
"Sammy, Haru did I ask you?"  
  
"Mom.... She didn't even bring her robe... do you know what she's wearing right now?"  
  
"Oh, I hope she's wearing that cute pink one that I bought her. it's so cute!" Irene giddily spoke.  
  
"I don't believe this. My mom bought it for her" muttered Sammy. "Mom, she can't wear that here! She's in a campus full of male vultures She'll get eaten alive"  
  
"OH stop it Sammy, you act as if she'll wear that outside... Serena honey.... Ill send your stuff over... do you need anything else?"  
  
"My slippers..."  
  
"bunny, moons, leopard....which one do you want..."   
  
"Since when did you start wearing leopard print?" asked Haruka  
  
"Since your mom," she tapped Haruka's shoulder, "sent me and the rest of the girls some leopard print tube tops and matching pants, she says it's for the band."  
  
"Right, and you've changed the band's name to Sere and the pussy cats," muttered Sammy.  
  
"Oh and Haru, your mom just sent these lovely outfits for the band, she even included the fish nets and leather knee high boots. She is so generous! She's on top when it comes to young fashions.... The girls are beginning to..."  
  
"She what? My mom sent what to the girls?" Haru and Sammy had a headache forming.  
  
"Well I better go, honey Ill send you the moon slippers. I love you!"  
  
"Okay mom, I love you too.... Kiss daddy for me!" said Serena cheerfully leaving Sammy and Haruka bouncing back to Sammy's room.   
  
"Sam, Haru... you better be good to her or I'll disown both of you."  
  
The phone clicked and the guys looked towards Sammy and Haruka.  
  
"Your sister... how old is she?" asked Mike.  
  
Sammy and Haruka looked at the guys sternly and spoke giving them their warning. "You will not hit on my sister. You will respect my sister as if she was your own." Both he and Haruka began to slowly walk towards them. "You will not give Sere those looks... and you will certainly not ask Sere out while she is here." Nathan, Mike, Zen and Kyle started to back up. "You will not be with Sere alone... and you will not go anywhere with Sere without supervision."  
  
"Sere will be SERENA to you. She is only 17 and is too young for any of you horny toads" Haruka and Sammy pinned the guys against the wall and was holding their cups against their chest.  
  
"Okay, okay... we get the point."  
  
"Hey, where's Darien?" asked Michiru  
  
~  
  
Darien sat in his study room. The two bedroom dorm was too large and too empty now that he was alone. There had been many good memories for him here with Bel and many tears as well. It was hard to face at first that Bel had used him for his kindness and everything he had to offer, anything she took advantage of. He was her way of having a roof without paying, having free meals without helping one bit, free tutoring in the same dorm and not worry about paying one single cent for their time. He got a slap in the face when he came home one day and found her room to be empty of everything that belonged to her. She left a letter on the bed explaining her reasons.  
  
'I never loved you, I did what I could to get by and if deceiving you was my ways of living then I had to...'   
  
It was crude but it was the truth. He thought about all the times when he took her out and made her feel like a princess, he never received anything more than a thank you. Not even a kiss which was all he ever asked for. When he and his band played at a local dive, he always found her flirting with other men, rather than paying attention to him. Call him selfish but he wanted sole attention from a woman. When he had his first sexual experience with her it was as if she held back or just pacified him, giving him the lack of confidence. When he had told her he loved her, she never responded. That should have been his eye opener. But love causes one to go blind until the pain blows over. So now he sat in his study room, same wallpaper, same carpet, same heartbreaking silence.  
  
~  
  
I DID FINISH! *see's everyones jaws falling* REALLY I DID... ITS NOT LIKE I LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING..... OKAY.. OKAY.. I know I haven't been updating.. but really I have updates and new chapters.... I just um haven't posted! grins widely.... Um I think I shouldn't of told you that.. LOL But anyhow this is a finished story, it was one of those.. one parter stories that I decided to break up into multiples. :)   
  
ANYHOW... reviews peweaseeeeeeeeee!  
  
Disclaimers- Sailor Moon is not mine... only I wish it was.. well not the whole thing just maybe Mamo.  
  
Thank You's - Thanks Carl's, Drae, Fin, Mogs, Jen who helped me through this. Sailor Elysia for editing, changing a few things around for me.   
  
  
Raq 


	3. Wildfire C3

Wildfire  
Chapter 3  
By raq  
  
  
  
I Told you I have it!........................  
  
~  
  
Serena did not start work until the following day, so Michiru took the liberty to show Serena around the area while Sammy and Haruka had school.  
  
"Michiru, how come I haven't seen Jen, the one Sammy's usually talking about?" she asked as.  
  
"Jen returned to the U.S. She was only here for a short time.. He misses her though..."  
  
"No wonder.. but I'm surprised he hasn't said anything to me about that," she said.  
  
"Hey want to get some lunch?" asked Michiru  
  
"Sure... where too"  
  
"The crown... it's a café and a bookstore all in one"  
  
Serena and Michiru stepped in the door and as Michiru had expected, all eyes were on Serena. She wore khaki capris and a baby blue wrap around top that tied at the waist. Her hair softly curled at the ends, everything about Serena was all soft and very natural. If Michiru wouldn't of known better, Serena would pass as another freshman in college.   
  
"Hey Michiru," said the man behind the counter as he waved for them to come forward. Serena followed Michiru towards the stools and sat. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Andrew meet Serena, Serena meet Andrew."  
  
"Nice to meet you," smiling sweetly, Serena shook his hand.  
  
"Pleasure's mine.... Are you new?"  
  
"something like that" spoke Michiru, Andrew nodded and smiled.  
  
"Now what can I get you girls?"  
  
The two ordered and ate somewhat peacefully. It was at times a little bit irritating having a burger in one hand and trying to shake another. The guys seemed braver than normal, thought Serena, but then again these were college guys, not the mere high school dweebs she was used to.  
  
"Well, we should get going. I need to do a few things." Serena and Michiru paid their bill. As they walked away Michiru was ahead of Serena since she had forgotten her purse. Quickly Serena made her way out but wasn't didn't watch where she was going, and roughly she bumped into a stranger.  
  
"Oh pardon me," Serena apologized as she looked up to some heartbreaking eyes. She swayed a bit, losing her balance. Serena began to fall but luckily a pair of strong arms had caught her and back up she went to her steady stance. Upright, she could feel the burning in her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss..." he apologized softly as he gazed into her eyes, then later moved to her cheeks, to her nose, then to her lips. Serena wasn't in a position nor where she experienced enough to deal with such moments.  
  
"I'm... sorry..." she whispered, smiling sweetly and very apologetic. He opened his mouth ask for her name but she turned and quickly walked away.   
  
~  
  
Serena was dropped off by Michiru at the dorm rooms. On her way up and still thinking about the handsome man she ran into, she again ran into another being. Knocking everything and anything in her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry..." said Serena to the girl.  
  
"its okay..." the girl knelt down and picked up her belongings. Serena did the same.  
  
"I've been doing this a lot today, I really am sorry" said Serena as she handed the girl the last of her books. "Moving in?" The girl nodded shyly.  
  
"I'm Serena."  
  
"My name is Mika"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mika. Why don't I give you a hand?" Serena carried a few bags she had in her arms and helped her up to her room.  
  
~ 6:00pm  
  
Darien busily made himself coffee, refraining from thinking of the girl that had gotten his slumping mood to rise. After the chance encounter, his mind always wanted to recap the moment in which they just stood there, mesmerized and transfixed by one another. She was a heart stopper a mere dream. But it wasn't a dream, the girl had a name, Serena. A friend of Michiru... Michiru.. he thought.   
  
Serena was well on her way to making dinner. The aroma of lemon pepper chicken teased one's senses... coming to a splendid golden brown it was nearly cooked to its tenderness. The pot of honeyed yams and other vegetables were simmering to a sweet smell. The last on her list was her favorite as well as Sammy's and Haruka's, crumbled apple pie. She began to sprinkle a bit of cinnamon sugar on the topping when there was a light tap on the door. Serena wiped the stray hair from her face and made her way to the door. Opening the door, she held her breath as she met with the very same man who had completely taken her breath away. Still in his denim jeans and navy blue long sleeve shirt he was just... just...Serena couldn't find the words.  
  
Darien had completely expected to come face to face with either his good friends Haru or Sammy. So when the door opened he was surprised, and shocked. "Hi," he exhaled softly.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Serena. Darien did a side glance at the room number, which Serena caught. "It's okay, this is Sammy and Haruka's dorm." Darien smiled then he thought, 'blond hair, blue eyes, following Sammy...'   
  
"If you're looking for Sammy and Haru they aren't here, but you're welcome to stay and wait for them if you'd like." Serena smiled almost hopeful that he would take the offer.  
  
"Are you sure it's all right with them?"  
  
"Yep... besides I can use the company," she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he agreed as she opened the door wider for him to enter. Darien entered and was greeted with the sweet smell of home cook meal, obviously made by the girl before him.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything?" she asked.  
  
"Umm... water is fine...."  
  
"Water..." Serena furrowed her brow a bit "I see you as a coffee type of man..." Darien couldn't help but smile, she read him like a book. "I can whip some up for you." He chuckled. "I am a coffee type of man but water will do..."  
  
"Coming right up" Serena got some ice then some water out of the refrigerator and glanced his way before the glass was filled. He was staring at her, she grinned a bit and held back the blush. "Here you go," handing him the glass.  
  
"Thank you Miss...."  
  
My name is Serena." She smiled brightly with one arm extended. "Serena Tsukino."  
  
"Tsukino," he thought... Sammy and Haruka's last name... "Sammy is my big brother and Haruka is my cousin," she smiled. "Sammy is 3 years older." 'Brother... cousin... thank god,' he thought as the light flickered and his soul began to make its way back up.   
  
'How the hell does she do that... read my mind and 3 years ... no...' He extended his hand. "The name is Darien Chiba..... You're visiting for the summer?"  
  
"Nice to meet you Darien. Sammy and Haruka weren't able to come home for summer as planned, so they sort of brought me here instead," she began as she went behind the counter and made herself busy. He inched closer and sat on one of the bar stools across to where she was preparing what seemed like apple pie.  
  
"So what are you making?" he asked as she checked on the chicken.  
  
"Apple pie. It's Sammy's and Haru's favorite. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Serena was more than happy having someone to talk to while she was cooking. It help knowing that he was handsome and smart as well.  
  
"I suppose a college guy like you has a date lined up for the evening," she halfheartedly joked, Darien chuckling in return.  
  
"If Sammy and Haruka don't mind me having dinner with you guys then Ill stay."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Of course... can't refuse home cook meal cooked by a beautiful girl" he saw the color rise on her cheeks.  
  
"I'm not beautiful," she stammered. "Says who?" he countered.  
  
Time flew and by the time Haruka, Michiru and Sammy came walking in it was turning 7. Just when the conversation took to a pulsating turn the three had to interrupt.  
  
"So Serena... I bet a girl like you has many boyfriends back at home," Darien stated.  
  
"No... I haven't had a boyfriend since the beginning of my sophomore year and that was a disaster," Serena rolled her eyes at her foolishness.  
  
"Didn't turn out so well huh."  
  
"My friends and I caught him with another girl kissing in a photo booth."  
  
"Oh that must have been a slap in the face. That's why you haven't been dating?"  
  
"Yes and no.. I promised myself that I wouldn't allow another guy to give me such heartbreak. I wanted to make sure I was prepared, mind, body and soul for a relationship." Darien said nothing, that was a very mature concept. 'Mind... she has it, soul... filled with compassion... body....' he thought as he watch her bend over to place something in the refrigerator. 'OH YEAH.... She's definitely got that'. His cheeks flaring a bit.  
  
"How about you?... I'm surprised you don't have a date... instead of spending time with a 17 year old girl watching her cook" she joked.  
  
"Age only applies when the person's mind is developed the same way," he said warmly causing her cheeks to fuse "but no, I don't have a girlfriend.." he exhaled painfully.  
  
"OH?..." Serena caught the sigh. "I can't see why...you're very handsome." she smiled and ducked her head a bit, "I'm sorry I don't know where that came from".   
  
"Its all right" Darien grinned like a Cheshire cat. The girl complemented him and it was causing him to want to jump for joy. The door opened roughly and entered Haruka and Sammy with Michiru behind. Darien stared at both the men as they stood there staring at nothing and sniffing the air.  
  
"Do I smell... do I smell...."  
  
"Lemon pepper chicken!" they both gleamed with happiness.  
  
"Sere, you made dinner!" jumped Sammy turned to greet his sister, then noticed Darien sitting comfortably on one of the stools. "Oh hey Dare."   
  
"Hi... I came over borrow your notes for Mr. Kimya's class but you weren't home"  
  
"Oh... yeah..." said Sammy "I forgot about that"  
  
"And I asked him to wait and keep me company," Serena interjected. "I hope its okay with you" Darien said, standing just in case he was intruding. Serena gave Sammy and Haruka a firm stare.  
  
"Darien, you know I don't mind," said Sammy  
  
"I think you're the only one I trust with Sere.." Haruka smacked him on the back.  
  
"I also asked him to stay for dinner but he said that he will only accept if its okay with the both of you," she eyed them sternly.  
  
"See.. that's why I trust the man... he has respect for others unlike those other friends of ours."  
  
"What were they doing now?" asked Darien.  
  
"The Typical" said Michiru.  
  
Michiru and Serena began to set the table when there was another knock on the door. "I got it," Sammy responded. Opening the door, Sammy expected to find several of his friends when he was met by petite woman, wearing a sun dress.  
  
"Hi..." Sammy was actually cotton mouthed.  
  
"Hi... is Serena here?" she asked.  
  
Serena saw her new friend and made her way to meet her. "Hi Mika, I'm glad you decided to come. I was afraid you weren't gonna show." from behind Mika was Sammy giving Mika an inspection that was down right scandalous. "Let me introduce you Mika. The guy over there is my cousin Haruka, his girlfriend Michiru, over there is Darien and that one behind you is my brother Sammy. Mika is new in the dorm, I ran into her," blushed Serena as she looked at Darien. "Just like I ran into Darien today, and I asked her over to dinner."  
  
"That was a great idea," said Sammy, "would you like a drink?" he went to her and took her out of Serena's way. Sammy ushered Mika towards the couch where Michiru and Haruka were now sitting. Darien sat on the barstool, holding back a smile. From behind the counter she heard Darien whisper, "You think he's interested?"  
  
"You think?" she played as they both began to laugh.  
  
"Oh hey, let me help you," he helped her move the chicken from the hot pans to a serving dish.  
  
"Thanks." He took the heavy pan from her grasp and held it steady.  
  
~ After Dinner...  
  
"My goodness Sere.. when did mom teach you how to cook? Every time we try to cook this.. it.. it..."  
  
"Don't even go there," Michiru interrupted, remembering the last time she had this famous Tsukino lemon pepper chicken. She had stomach cramps for two days. "It's not even close to your mom's Sere."  
  
"Yeah... I didn't know you knew how to make lemon pepper chicken like moms"  
  
"Hey, just because I'm a new generation Tsukino doesn't mean I have to follow your cooking manners." Serena, Sammy and Haruka laughed. Every cousin with the exception of Serena could not cook for scrap. "Besides... I'm a growing woman with family values, a woman should know how to cook and take care of her own when it comes time."  
  
"Serena... you've grown up with great values. Some women don't think that way anymore. It's like their careers are their highest priorities," Darien cracked a gentle smile.  
  
"Thanks for dinner Serena... and thanks for inviting me" said Mika looking as if she was about to leave.  
  
"You cant go yet!"  
  
"What's that smell?" Haruka blurted and looked at Sammy. "Is that... apple crumb pie?" both Haruka and Sammy stared off towards Serena. Sometime during clean up, Serena placed the apple pie in the oven to heat up.  
  
"You two are just too good," said Serena "I guess I know how much you've missed Mom's cooking."  
  
"Dessert everyone?" Serena watched their heads bob up and down. "Ill be back..." Darien helped Serena in the kitchen as Mika and Sammy talked. The only ones that really noticed what was happening was Michiru and Haruka, who at the moment were curious about Serena and Darien.  
  
"He likes her," said Haruka quietly.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cause I've seen that same courtesy with Bel... and I tell you I thought he lost it when Bel left him."  
  
"Yeah that's true, lately I've seen him shy away from the girls at campus who were thrilled to get Bel out of the way."  
  
"Compare this being the day before?" Haruka remembered when he and Michiru went out for a nightly stroll and found Darien sitting at the park by himself, quietly staring off into space.  
  
"Your right... but the age?"  
  
"Sere doesn't exactly look like a 17year old girl nor does she think like one. Yeah, she's a bit naïve when it comes to certain things, but she's a smart girl, and if I know Darien, her age won't matter as long as her mind is mature," he looked on as he watch Darien reach up for some mugs and hand them to Serena.  
  
"And how do you feel about this? Mr. 'YOU will call her SERENA...'"  
  
"Darien's different. He's actually one guy who I don't mind dating Serena," they both hushed as Darien and Serena returned each holding a tray.  
  
"Oh man," Sammy started to drool.  
  
"Serena, you made this?" asked Mika watching Serena blush then nodded.  
  
"Yep and I watched her make it," laughed Darien as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
The dessert was wonderful and settled well with their evening. Apple crisp pie, and vanilla ice cream brought down by coffee. The conversation was very light and cheery. Mika shared several things about herself, where she came from and what she was majoring in. The conversation then moved to the topic of music.  
  
"So Sere... how's Wildfire?"  
  
"Okay... we still prefer not to perform."  
  
"Wildfire?" asked Darien.  
  
"Oh, Wildfire is a band..."  
  
"and you're in it?"  
  
"Yep and Sere plays the guitar as well" Haruka gave that little info out for more reasons than just what it may seem.  
  
"Really!" Darien turned to Serena. "You play the guitar?"  
  
"Haruka and Sammy taught me when I was very young."  
  
"Darien also plays the guitar and the piano," Haruka mentioned. "Oh that's wonderful.... You're going to have to play for me sometime!" she said giddily.  
  
"If you promise to play for me as well," Darien winked and gave her a full hearted smile, causing her to blush to the roots of her hair.  
  
"Ditto!"  
  
The group talked with one another then later unintentionally broke in pairs. Mika and Sammy, Haruka and Michiru, Darien and Serena. Serena and Darien sat on the floor next to the coffee table taking about many things from their embarrassing childhood experiences to current trails and tribulations in their lives. The clock chimed and Serena stifled a yawn. Darien noticed and couldn't believe how late it was.  
  
"Its getting late, I better go." Darien stood helping Serena as well. He held her hand and for a moment didn't want to let go. Michiru and Haruka noticed and smiled to one another.  
  
"Let me walk you to the door," Serena followed Darien to the door, regretfully she opened the door and waited. Reading her features, he very well knew how she felt, for the regret was mutual.  
  
"Thanks for having me over for dinner, I can't remember having a home cook meal"  
  
"Anytime.." Boldly he caressed her cheek with his index finger, watching her features go from surprise to happy merriment. "Hope to see you around"  
  
"Count on it," giving her the most heart quenching grin she had ever seen. Turning at first then stopping at mid step "Serena... would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" he then remembered and looked back towards the living room "if Sammy and Haruka agree of course." Both men nodded and smiled.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"I'll see you then?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Goodnight Sere."  
  
"Goodnight," she responded as she watched him step into the hall way. Serena closed the door and leaned back to sigh. Hearing nothing she looked back to the others to discover they were watching. "What?" she asked as she returned to the living area plopping herself down the couch next to Haruka.  
  
"I'm going to walk Mika back to her room. I'll be back." He waited for Mika to stand then led her out the door. The door closed and now it was just the three.  
  
"So, you and Darien got along."  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"What did you guys talk about?" asked Michiru  
  
"School, sports, friends, everything I guess," She motioned. "Why?"  
  
"We just saw how well you were getting along," Haruka arched his brow. "Perhaps you're feeling something?"  
  
"Oh come off it Haru! He's 21 and I'm 17, he's in college and I'm in high school. It doesn't really add up."  
  
"If you ask me, he didn't seem to mind at all"  
  
"Really?" Serena jumped. "I mean really?"  
  
"Don't sweat it Serena. Just let it pass day by day." Michiru added  
  
"You're right. I'm going to bed now, I start work tomorrow," she remembered.  
  
"And you better be ready by 8:30."  
  
  
  
  
~ End for now!............................  
  
reviews are good for the soul  
  
raq 


	4. Wildfire C4

Wildfire  
Chap 4  
By Raq  
  
  
Many thanks for the reviews.. I love them.. and yeah ScorpioNightShadow, I was hungry while I was writing and guess what I was eating???? I was completely surprised on the reviews.. I didn't think this would come off the floor like it did. Anyhow.. here's to all of you.   
  
Thankies!  
  
~  
  
Serena's first day at work started off very smoothly. Haruka and Sammy brought her to work and gave her the rounds of the store. It was quite large and very flexible to what students needed. Many kinds of music CDs were stacked and displayed in different areas, from classical, pop rock, R&B to what ever else they had. In the back of the store were glass windows enclosing what looked like a dubbing area, where an aspiring artist could make their own demo. It was wonderful, and very well managed. As much as she was a bit confused at learning the ropes, she loved it.  
  
It was a real busy day for the store, many of the same customers came back several times throughout the day. "Will this be the last time you come back? This is like the fourth time I've seen you in here in three days." asked Sammy as he rang him up.  
  
"Yeah, I came earlier," the customer answered then looked away. Sammy turned to what caught the man's attention and finally figured it out. There around the mid section of the store was a girl wearing white fitted pants and a pink tube top.  
  
"That girl," Sammy started to say "She's pretty isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah she is, you think she has a boyfriend?" he chuckled  
  
"No she doesn't. But," he leaned over, "I heard she has a big brother, who's been trained by Master Masugi. She also has a cousin who's just been released from a correctional institution for murder. His name is Haruka." Just then a man that had entered yelled from across the room.  
  
"Haruka! James is in the hospital. What the hell did you do to him man?" The man that Sammy had been talking to turned and found Haruka to be arguing with another. Taking a deep gulp his features became solemn as his eyes darted over to the name tag that read Sammy.  
  
"um.. a.. What's her brother's name?"  
  
"His name is Sammy," Sammy easily gave him an evil glare. The man brilliantly followed the warning, took his purchased items and went out the door. From behind, a chuckled was heard.  
  
"Sammy, your little sis is attracting many customers," Chad, a brunette with a punk rock stylish hairdo commented. He had been there when Serena first started and noticed the many guys coming in and out of the store.   
  
"I see that. It's not easy for me to just stand here and watch all these guys flock all over her."  
  
"She is a beauty Sammy. But you've got to give her space. You don't want her rebelling against you."  
  
"I know..." he sighed.  
  
~  
  
By the second week Serena had the hang of things and by the third she was a well knowledgeable of where everything and anything was. She was well liked, and always happy to lend a hand. The customers who had come in before found out whose little sister and cousin she was and decided to back away, but still, it didn't deter them from admiring.  
  
Sammy sighed as another guy asked for information on the blond. He gave him a cold stare and told him it was his sister. The guy walked off quickly and as he watched him leave he noticed a girl who his mind had been wandering to ever so often. "Hi Mika," he came from behind the counter as he called someone else to replace him.   
  
"What brings you here?" he asked as he stood in front of her. After the two had that one night of introduction they had hit it off really well. To no one's complaint they made a real stunning couple. They had gone out on few dates, wonderful private ones. The few days that had passed, Sammy was in heavens, he knew he was falling hard and he knew if Mika ever left, he didn't know if he could take another heartbreak. Sammy at times held himself back.  
  
"Well... I'm actually here to see Serena"  
  
"She's over there...." He pointed.  
  
"Thanks Sammy," hesitantly giving him a sweet subtle kiss on the cheek. Sammy watched Mika head off to Serena's direction and sighed. He liked the girl but he knew that he wasn't sure if he was ready to start another relationship that might end up like the last one. Currently they had just been dating, it wasn't a steady one, in fact when many questioned their relationship, he still insisted on them being just friends.  
  
"Hey Sammy," Sammy turned. "Hey Darien," Darien noticed where his eyes were before he had come in.  
  
"You okay man?" asked Darien as he looked towards where the two girls were talking.  
  
"nah... just a bit confused I guess.."  
  
"Mika?"  
  
"No.. Mika...she's wonderful, beautiful and perfect..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"It's not Mika, It's me." he sighed, then turned to his friend. He hesitated at first. "Darien, you know how several months have been for me, when Jen left... and you with Bel." Darien nodded and understood, he too felt the same way and was quite happy that Sammy understood. "I said the same thing with Jen, wonderful, beautiful and perfect. Then all of a sudden I find myself alone. I just don't want to go through the same thing again, this might sound cliched or too touchy coming from a guy but I don't think I can handle another heartbreak."  
  
"I know what you mean... I feel the same way." Darien took another glance at the girls but his concentration was solely on the blond figure whose smile always brought more sunshine.  
  
~  
  
Darien and Serena saw each other more and more. He took her out to lunch when his own work allowed and even dinner when she wasn't feeling up to cooking. They spent wonderful amounts of time together, getting to know one another and just being who they were.  
  
In the evenings when Darien was alone and had time to think, memories came floating back. The heartache, the tears that constantly welled in his eyes hoping Bel would return and reconsider all that she had said. He had thought he loved her and the pain that his heart carried said so. If not, it wouldn't have hurt so much.   
  
Bel was now out of his life, and he now didn't care if she returned. The betrayal was just too severe. He admits it was his first taste of love and heartache. But now he had other and better things to think about... Serena.  
  
This was something different, something he wouldn't have imagined in his years of adulthood. Him... falling for a 17-year old girl in high school, who held more poise, maturity and innocent sexuality than other women he had met. It was something that most fresh out of high-schoolers searched for in college, but Serena, had it all. A college guy, head of the Dean's list, an aspiring Biology student such as he falling for a 17 year old girl? Back then he would've laughed but now he wasn't so sure. Then again, Serena wasn't a normal 17-year old.  
  
Impressed by her intelligence, he was surprised to learn that her interest were in Computer Sciences and Engineering. With the amount of AP classes she was juggling and other enrichment courses in some junior college, she was quite an impressionable woman and on her way to succeeding her goal.  
  
Darien knew his feelings for Serena was blossoming into wildfires. It was during this time where he would doubt himself. Like Sammy, was he ready to have another relationship? He was over Bel, but was he really ready to pursue a relationship that would no doubt become a long distance one. Would he be able to endure longing to see her again, Would he be able to take another heartbreak if she went back to high school and in a few months, broke it off? Could he really take all that again?  
  
He knew he had fallen for Bel strong and hard, he had 'loved' her, he admitted. But Darien could feel the pull with Serena but stronger, the need to be with her, the pull of being close, the desire to touch her. He was attracted to her, his every muscle twitched to be with her.   
  
Holding himself back was not the cause of being still hung over Bel, much credit to Serena, she was gone and in the back of his mind. Darien was protecting his heart, that had its experience in what he had thought to be joy then a mass heartbreak. Now, did he want to go through all that again? Not wanting to fall as hard as he did, he would catch himself... then become distant, confusing Serena. It was the will of his already fragile heart.   
  
There would be times when he took out to dinner then to the movies and act as if she was the only one in the world. Then the very next day, he would avoid her and act like it was nothing. He refuse to be attached to her and only have her leave when summer ended, so Darien kept her at arms length. Serena never said anything, never once did she show any weakness, though at times he felt her shy back a bit from his lack of emotion. She took the hint that he was in one of his moods and would let him be. She understood...or so he thought.  
  
His alter ego of the romancer one day, to the bitter and no emotion person worried her. She liked him in the beginning but through their dates and civil talks, she became entranced to how delightfully happy she could be with him, how he made her feel mature, an adult and a woman. She was constantly in heaven whenever they were together. This was far more emotionally draining than her first experience with the opposite sex. The feeling couldn't even compare. She was falling in love, something she could not and really did not want to stop, even if it did come crashing down on her at the end.  
  
Serena didn't understand. Though all what Serena had seen, a strong woman she was not. This was her first encounter and experience in a mature relationship, if it was a relationship. Darien still hadn't fully spoken about their 'relationship' or 'special friendship'. She was a bit saddened at times when she stared at Darien and silently ask, 'where do I stand?' She just didn't know. Feeling a bit intimidated by Bel's shadow and Darien's mood swings, she would quietly resort to thinking it was her summer fling, nothing more and nothing less and if that was what Darien wanted then she would agree to it, whether she's happy about it or not.  
  
~  
  
Darien took Serena out to lunch after he and Sammy had their small talk. He knew that there was a change in Serena, once in a while he would find her staring off sadly. But never did he say anything nor pry, she gave him his space, so would he. Before she went back to the music store, he gave her his wallet to pay for lunch, excusing himself as he went to the restroom.  
  
Serena happily took his wallet to pay the for meal. It was like their other lunch dates, great food and wonderful company. The waitress dropped off their bill and she took one look at it and opened his wallet. Getting a few bills out, she accidentally dropped a few credit cards and business cards on the booth. Smacking herself in frustration she one by one picked them up. As she picked his visa, a few photos caught her eye. She took one look and the world seemed so cruel and heartless. It hit her hard. Her eyes saddened and her heart plummeted to the ground. Slowly she turned to one picture to another. Seeing his bright and happy eyes, posing with a woman who she knew from the description was Bel. Each and every single photo spoke of 'his' happiness with the woman. She sighed as she fought back the tears that wanted to fall. 'I hate you,' she whispered before slipping everything back. She was startled a bit as the woman came back with the change. Wiping the corner of her eyes, she took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
Darien came back, took one look at her face and immediately knew something was wrong. Her eyes were a bit glassy and her nose rosy. Waiting till they got into the car he asked if she was ready to go. Slowly she came out of the booth and walked next to him, her shoulders slumping as he put his arm around her. They sat quietly in the car for a few moments before he spoke.  
  
"Sere.. is something bothering you?"  
  
"No..." she answered too quickly. He contemplated what he should say and tried to recap what happened in the café, hoping to catch his own mistake and apologize. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes..." she sighed, "I'm fine Darien," she answered a bit lowly, he said nothing else.  
  
They arrived at the music store and he opened her door. She stood and just like in the car said nothing. He brought his head down for his usual innocent kiss, though it hit perfectly on her lips, she only returned it with halfheartedly. She then turned and walked away. He watched her a bit puzzled and wondered what just happened.  
  
~ stay tune............................  
  
Authors Notes!  
  
I would just like to comment on my dear husband.   
  
I LOVE YOU HONEY!   
  
If it wasn't for his support and his backing like my extended family (my chatty babes.. you know who you all are!) You wouldn't be reading any of this.   
  
Raq  
  
  
Posted 2.27.02 


	5. Wildfire C5

Wildfire  
Chapter 5  
By. Raq  
  
Thanks to those that reviewed. I love them all!  
  
  
~ Sleep Over  
  
The girls were having a sleep over at Michiru's and Mika's room. Since Michiru's roommate was gone, Mika moved in. It was the three girls plus three others, Reika, Setsuna and Hotaru. They were all nice, Serena met them the second week of her stay. They were Michiru's close friends and just how she loved Michiru from the start she liked them the same way.  
  
The girls talked about many things, school, jobs and the latest gossips. This was different for Serena, this wasn't the usual sleep over where she and the girls squealed and whined like little girls. This sleep over was a bit calmer and the height of maturity. She really didn't want to say anything for they might think her silly and immature. She strayed most of the evening and even though she was having fun, she just couldn't get herself in the mood. The girls were in the living room spread out, painting the last of their manicured toes.  
  
"So how are you and Shawn?" Michiru asked to her green hair friend. Setsuna was beautiful in her dark way.   
  
"We're good, he'll be coming to visit in a month"  
  
"How about you Hotaru? How's Jack?"  
  
"He's fine. He's doing his masters right now, so he's been busy. Thank GOD for emails!"  
  
"Gosh don't any of you have more to say?" she jokingly stated as she brought down the tweezers that she held in front of her face. "I know... Sere, tell us how Darien is?" The question caught her off guard. "Yeah... how are you two?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"I've heard from Andrew that all he ever talks about is you Sere," said Reika, Andrew's girlfriend. Mika said nothing, she knew how Serena felt.  
  
"Sere, you know you're the talk of the campus, only 17 and having nabbed one of the most gorgeous and smartest men on campus."  
  
"Everyone's been pining for him since Bel left," Mika looked at Serena and saw she was on the verge of tears. 'Bel,' Serena thought, 'I hate you.'  
  
"We're good... I think..." Michiru looked at her concerned, and the girls all exchanged looks.  
  
"You... weren't so sure of that answer were you?" Serena was a bit speechless. "Well," she took one long sigh, "I'm not sure where we are."  
  
"Sere, you okay?" asked Reika as she sat closer.  
  
"Sere... why don't you tell them, it will make you feel better," Mika smiled a bit.  
  
"I really don't know what's going on between us." she answered shyly. "I'm not even sure we're really a couple."  
  
"What do you mean Sere? I see the way he looks at you when you're together and how he treats you." Michiru commented. "You have when he's in his wonderful romance moods. But you don't see him when he's in this really confused mood. Where he sort of just ignores me when I'm around."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Darien holds himself back because he's afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?" the girls asked. "That he might get hurt..." said Mika as they all looked at her. "You know, because of the heartbreak from Bel. Once bitten, twice shy."  
  
"You can't be serious," Hotaru rolled her eyes and leaned back.  
  
"YOU two are more compatible than he and Bel ever were," Reika pointed out.  
  
"He's different when he's with Serena... than he was with Bel." Michiru sensed Mika knew too much. "Mika, how about you?" after a few moments of silence Mika admitted.  
  
"I feel the same way with Sammy and Jen. I didn't say anything because I wanted it to pass, then perhaps Sammy could see we were meant to be, but lately I haven't been sure."  
  
"Mika... I'm sure he loves you... in fact I've heard him and Haruka speak a couple of times and everything he says about you is from the heart. I know he loves you Mika..." she assured her, then turned to Serena. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I... I... didn't want you to think I wasn't mature enough to handle a relationship with a college guy."  
  
"Sere... we never even thought of you as just 17," Setsuna made the comment to ease her. It was true, they never did think Serena was just a high school kid until they were thinking of going out to a club.  
  
"Besides," She sighed, "I could just be a re-bound, or someone at the moment to take his mind away from Bel." The girls were quiet, they really didn't know what to say. "Don't get me wrong, he's everything I imagine in having a boyfriend. Tall, handsome, smart and wonderful... but if I can't have him fully, heart, body, mind and soul then what's the use on pretending? I mean I thought I could just consider this as a fling, but I need more. Listen to me I probably sound like a hormonal teenager."  
  
"You are definitely not your age," said Reika at her comment, an aspiring physiologist. They laughed a bit and almost lightened up the mood. "But no.. It's natural Serena.. and you are not hormonal"  
  
"Sere, I don't think Darien is using you as a mere re-bound. I think he might still be a bit pained by Bel and it's going to take him a while."  
  
"He really thought he loved her..." Serena lifted her eyes to everyone "How can someone be so cruel to him.. he's wonderful... she's absolutely out of her mind to leave him"  
  
"We know, but we've always thought that he was out of HIS to go out with her in the first place." Reika saw the other dilemma in her eyes.  
  
"Something else is bothering you Sere. what is it?"  
  
"Well today for lunch," Serena explained what happened during her lunch time snooping.  
  
"Oh Sere... perhaps he forgot about that and just forgot to take it out."  
  
"I don't know what to believe. He's so loving one day then the next he avoids me. What am I suppose to think?"  
  
"Sere, just like what you told me, said Mika, "A relationship that starts rocky will end up stronger in the end."  
  
"You said that Sere?" Serena nodded and smiled. "I think perhaps you need to take on psychology, especially in marriages" laughed Reika, followed by everyone else. "Sere, I think Darien knows he has a good thing. 17 or not, you're wonderful together and if he doesn't see it, I'll bop him over the head!" Setsuna smiled warmly.  
  
"Thanks guys, it help a bit being able to open up. It's just so hard when you've completely fallen and don't know if he feels the same way."  
  
"It will work out in the long run Sere. But next time, don't wait till it eats you up. We're all here for you," Michiru said and hugged Serena, "and you too." turning towards Mika.  
  
~  
  
Days went by too quickly and his evenings were painfully slow. Darien was quite distracted by the thoughts of Serena's last days. He tried facing reality as the weeks passed and Serena's days were shortened each day. Their dates became more intimate, spending longer amounts of time alone. Cuddling became longer and their kisses lingered. Many times he contemplated on telling her how he fully felt, that he cared for her more than he ever did for anyone and wanting her to wait for him as he would wait for her. He wanted so much to say those three words, but he couldn't. It was too early to say the words that would leave him vulnerable. There was no easy way he to try to make her understand. He could only hope that she sensed it with each kiss and each time they were intertwined in each other's arms. But somehow trying to find a way to say I love you without actually or literally saying it was far more difficult than he imagined.  
  
One more week till Serena had to leave and Darien lay on his bed, his hands behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling above. He wondered what would become of them once this summer came to an end. From the weeks that had passed, she showed her absolute devotion to him. Their time together was sweet and innocent of a couple getting to know each other. Though at times he had to fight the frustrations that overwhelmed his sexuality, he respected her in every way.  
  
There were times when she had come over, and they wrapped up in each other's arms as they watched television in his dorm. Little did she know how badly he felt himself losing control. Tangled together, Serena wedged between his side and the couch, her body partially on his. She caressed his stomach and doing a few subtle movements with her fingers, nuzzling his neck with her soft kisses and he swore he would explode then. If he wasn't so respectful and the fact that she was merely a 17 year old girl.. he would have thrown all morals out the door and taken her straight to his room. But not only were morals a high priority with him but two of his best friends were her overprotective brother and cousin. He wasn't about to ruin her and jeopardize two great friendships.  
  
Another thought on his mind while lying in the dark was the time he and his band performed at their local dive and bar. Though she didn't even come close to turning 18, her looks were very deceiving and it helped when the owner was a friend. Their band-the MoJo's-consisted of Chad, Kyle, Mike, Nathan and Darien. Causing the females on the dance floor to squeal and screech their way to attention. But one guy, wearing black jeans and white a muslin button up shirt playing the guitar could care less. For he only cared for one, paying attention to only one, Serena. His sole audience.  
  
Never once did she concern herself with her surroundings or the fact that many guys eyed and made advances. She just chose to avoid them all, since she was just concern about only one guy, him. Their eyes met half way, Silence was all Darien could hear within the crowded dive. His heart beat to Serena's own tune. This is what he wanted, this was the attention he craved for that Bel denied him and NOW, right in front of him was his angel, very willing to give it all.  
  
With the song ending, he stayed with her, holding her close and making sure she was never bothered by any. Much to Serena's delight, Darien was in a very showy mood, revealing to everyone and anyone in the club that she was taken and those who even dared near her would test his patience. He held her waist firmly and closely, dancing with her, molding her to him, and held her close, never did he let her go or did she leave him to be with anyone else. Serena didn't care about anyone else, all that mattered was him, holding him and loving him. If it would help convince him that they should be together, then she would use it to her full capabilities.  
  
Stay tune.....................  
  
Thanks to my wacky bunch of friends... You all know who you are! 


	6. Wildfire C6

Wildfire  
Chapter 6  
By: Raq  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews.. Keep them up and I'll keep posting. For those of you with ideas and recommendations about the story, thank you. But the story IS FINISHED, if I revise it you wont see it for a long time.. For those of you who know me, when I look at stuff over and over again, I end up changing the whole thing, which is whats happening in Rivals.  
  
Anyhow on with the story!  
  
~  
  
It was Friday, one more week until she had to go back. A bit distracted, Serena put away new CD's, thinking about Darien all together and how things would be when it came time to go back. Darien still never said he loved her, he cared for her, that she felt but she yearned and wanted more. It hurt when ever anyone asked if they were together, she really didn't know what to say. At times she found herself saying yes then thought hard about it and wanted to say no. He would confuse her all the more when he was in the same dilemma, saying yes and at times saying no. What was she supposed to think? Many knew that Serena was underage, and she felt that his answers always reflected on being underage. He masked everything really well, once she thought she could read his every move. Now she wasn't so sure.  
  
Now, she was about to leave and they hadn't talked once about their situation. She truly wished he even mention something about staying together and giving the long distance a try. She lacked the nerve to bring it up, now she dreaded each day as it came closer to leaving. She would just hate to leave and call it a 'fling.'  
  
"Hey Sere" Serena turned and found Reika, Setsuna, Hotaru and Michiru making their way towards her.  
  
"Hi... what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just thought we would pass by and see how you're doing," asked Setsuna eyeing her a bit.  
  
"Same old, same old here..... I think he's still hung up on Bel or perhaps he thinks that I would do the same. I'm about a thread away to giving up. I don't expect anything anymore. All I know is that I had a really great time. I'm glad I came up. I mean look at it this way, I met you girls, and when it comes time for me to choose a college, this is first on my list."  
  
"Sere, you are so mature for your age," Reika hugged her. "Just make sure you don't let this eat you up. If you need to talk to someone give us a call."  
  
She nodded as she held back tears. Sammy was working at the register and eyed her quietly noticing the change.   
  
"Listen, we're waiting for Mika too. She said she wanted us to help her with something."  
  
  
"Speak of the Devil," The doors chimed and Mika came walking swiftly towards the group.  
  
"What's up Mika?"  
  
"Well... remember that song that I wrote a about a few weeks ago, the one I showed you during our sleep over?" The girls nodded as they remembered the really sweet melody. "Well I got Haruka to do the melody and now all I need are the singers."  
  
"Yeah, he played it for me and it's wonderful"  
  
"So... what does this have to do with us?  
  
"Yeah, you girls can harmonize. I write but I don't sing. So can you please?"  
  
"You're asking us to sing"   
  
"When?" asked Serena  
  
"Now... Haruka is actually waiting for us." The girls turned towards the back and indeed Haruka was waiting.  
  
"Who's singing what?"  
  
"Sere, your gonna sing the main and the rest will be background"  
  
"What? Mika, I don't know..."  
  
"Come on Sere, Haruka said you would be perfect." Serena turned towards Haruka and saw him nod in confidence.   
  
"But I'm working."  
  
"I already talked to Sammy, okay?" Serena was pulled to the back where Haruka waited.   
  
Behind the glass room, Haruka instructed her to stand at a certain place. Serena stood on one side and the group of girls on the other. "Now, Sere, when you see the red light go on and you find your cue in the music you sing. The red light also indicates that you're being recorded. So no foul ups or we keep doing this until it's done. There are a couple of groups behind you so, we cant take longer than an hour.." he lastly stated as he left the girls in the room to watch them from another.  
  
Serena faced forward and saw the whole store, from the customers to Sammy who was all the way on the other side of the room. He waved at her and then saw another form walk up next to him.  
  
"I can't," she said to the girls.  
  
"Sere, I thought you were in a band."  
  
"I am, but we don't sing in front of audiences. We just play for fun."  
  
"Sere, you can do it."  
  
"But he's never heard me sing," staring at Darien who had his arms crossed and leaned against the counter next to Sammy. Serena closed her eyes and counted to 10, then exhaled. "I can do this."  
  
"Good girl. Watch for Haruka" Haruka was testing the system to make sure everything was in working order. He smiled and began to count down.  
  
"Sammy, have you seen Sere?" He hadn't seen her in two days. He was busy trying to ensure he got his preferred classes for next semester but Serena filled his mind every minute.  
  
"Yeah... she's over there about to sing. Darien, my sister has talents you still don't know about."  
  
"Your probably right," he crossed his arms and leaned back. Once he caught Serena humming a sweet tune than suddenly adding words while she cooked, her voice was spectacular, it was soothing and calming.  
  
"You should listen to her, she's got talent!" Sammy went behind the counter to press a button then returned to his original spot.   
  
"I'm sure she does." Darien clearly put it as he leaned back to watch. Putting earphones on, she placed the lyrics in front of her and waited for her cue. The light turned red. The music started and at the sound of Serena's voice, all movement stopped. They all held captive to the beauty of Serena's voice.  
  
(AN: Song: How Deep Is Your Love - originally by the Bee Gees but was redone and sorta changed by another group of girls)  
  
Ohhhhhh *group  
  
*Sere  
ohhhhhhhhhh ohhhhh oh yeah...  
mmmmmmm...  
  
*Serena   
I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I want to feel you in my arms again  
  
*Serena and the group   
And you come to me   
On a summers breeze   
Keep me warm in your arms and you softly  
Boy its me you need to show  
How deep is your love.....  
  
Watching her through and through, he felt her eyes on him. She was like a blue bird singing its humming tune, she made it seem second nature. Darien couldn't help feeling that this song had a whole special meaning. He didn't even have to listen between the lines, he knew this song was meant for him to hear.  
  
How deep is your love...  
How deep...  
  
Serena kept her eyes on Darien, never once taking them away from hers, but remained transfixed and immobilized. Darien couldn't escape her enchanting voice, she sang only to him.  
  
Is your love... how deep is your love  
I really need to learn...  
Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me  
  
*Serena  
I believe in you  
You know the dawn to my very soul  
You are the light in my deepest and darkest night  
  
Closing her eyes she remembered the time....   
  
After watching a horror flick she was scared and unable to sleep for afraid what lurked in the dark. Of course watching the most horrific movie of all didn't help. She was tossing and turning in Darien's bedroom when there was a sudden knock on the door. She hid under the covers afraid to confront anyone, and in the midst of her mind she saw the little girl from the movie. The door creaked open and along with the familiar figure came a soft voice. "Sere.. baby you okay?"   
  
You are my savior when I fall  
  
Mika and Serena were walking up the stairs to their dorm when she slipped and fell helplessly backwards, Mika just missing her arm. Sensing this fall was going to be painful, she readied herself when a pair of willing arms held her safely. Her eyes opened and Darien stared at her with the most worried eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Returning to reality, Serena opened her eyes and on instinct she searched for the one person she grew to love over the course of several weeks and longed to have him return it fully. There he was, staring fondly at her as she sang each word perfectly with her heart.  
  
And you may not think I care for you  
When you know inside that I really do  
  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love..  
  
*Group  
How deep is your love  
How deep...  
Is your love... how deep is your love  
I really need to learn  
Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me  
  
  
"I l-like her, Sammy," Darien corrected himself and fidgeted. "She's like no other girl I've ever met and that includes Bel." Sammy said nothing, beside him was a man that held great respect for his sister. He had seen the way the two got along and quite frankly he agreed with the idea of his baby sister dating a college man. For one, he knew Darien would treat her with the deepest respect. He wouldn't have to worry about hyper high schoolers trying to get into her pants.   
Two, Darien was a commendable man, he was smart, and on his way to be an aspiring biologist. Best of all, from his observations he could clearly see, Darien has gravely fallen for his sister. Out were his sad days aching for Bel. Now he was living life to the happiest with Serena. Yes, it was good, one of his best friends happy and normal again and his sister... Sammy thought as he watched her from behind the glass. She was exquisite; growing much since his last visit home. She was exceptionally fitting to be a sensual attractive woman. She possessed everything: intelligence, beauty, modesty, compassion, humility... so many words and yet.. they couldn't sum up to describe Serena.   
  
"Sammy, I know you haven't said a thing regarding me and Serena, but I want to be clear. Would you allow to me to date your sister?" Sammy smiled, maybe he was finally admitting he loved her. He knew Serena.. was worried, he had spoken to her one evening. Darien not letting go of Bel, afraid to give to another a chance, afraid that he's heart would break again! Sammy's eyes took a knowing change from Serena, then to Mika who stood on the side watching. 'how deep is your love...I really need to learn' "Sammy you okay?"  
  
"Mika wrote this song.. she.. she... this is.." Sammy tried to get out, he shook his head from the slight off look and returned to answer Darien with a smile... that knowing smile.. He too was ready.  
  
"Darien... I don't mind at all." he patted his back and laughed. A beep came from his phone he spoke and sighed. Just as Serena and the girls started out of the room he quickly rushed over meeting her half way.  
  
"I'm gonna have to cancel on lunch, work called and needed help on something," he smiled warily at her disappointment. "I'm sorry," he whispered caressing her cheek.  
  
"How about dinner?" Serena tried to smile, but her time was cutting short and professors and bosses couldn't wait till she left. She needed to tell him and perhaps convince him that they were meant to be.  
  
"I'm sorry Sere. It sounds like this problem will take some time.. How about tomorrow?" After another sigh, Serena nodded. "Thanks, I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes and she found something different before he kissed her fully. "Bye," winking as he turned, leaving Serena to wonder.  
  
"Mika," Sammy approached her, "are you free this evening?" He took her hands into his.  
  
"I am, why?" she looked a bit suspicious at his grinning features.  
  
~ Stay Tune  
  
Hallo.. and here I was skimming though this.. I completely forgotten how it went and their I started to redo some parts.. and finally after editing five paragraphs I said ACK the heck with it. Story was edited by Ely-chan and Twis.  
  
Thanks again  
  
raq 


	7. Wildfire C7

Wildfire  
Chapter 7  
By. Raq  
  
  
Forgive me everyone I've been sick!  
  
~  
  
  
Darien pulled up to the gas station. Hating to waste his time while pumping gas, he usually had some paper work or something to keep his mind occupied. He turned to his passenger seat to pick up his book when he noticed a pink and light blue notebook, half way underneath the seat. He recognized it to be Serena's. He had often found her doodling in her notebook when she was restless. Numerous times, Darien found her closing it up when he opened the door to his dorm. Never did he ask what it was, giving her space but now he was curious. Opening it up, he smiled and found them to be poems or possibly lyrics to a song. He had noticed that each page was dated or had some notes, what inspired her to write.  
  
Page by page, he quickly sifted through, smiling as he caught glimpse of a few sentences paragraphs of the music. Then he stopped at one page dated two days ago, his name written on top. His brow creased as he found a word crossed off. 'Inspiration - MY DARIEN' the word 'my' had been crossed out 'correction... not sure if he truly is mine' a drawing of a small unhappy face stood on the side.   
  
(by All Saints - Take the Key)  
  
Take the key and you'll find  
Loving you make me feel  
  
Oh I hold a key in my heart  
You know its true  
When the time is right  
I shall give it to you  
  
I never want another love  
You're the only one I'm thinking of  
I don't want you easily  
I know that you see  
I never felt this way before  
Want this feeling for ever more  
The way you do the things you do  
You've won me over  
  
Got me going out of my mind  
Thinking about you all the time  
Open up the doors to me  
Take the key and you'll find  
All my feelings are for real  
Play the cards and I will deal  
Cos I want you just to know loving you make me feel  
  
I never want another love  
You're the one I'm thinking of  
You're a true trooper  
Super cool number one  
I could play pool  
Bet poker over you  
Guaranteed to win  
Cos I'm an All Saint boo  
So let me count the ways  
In which I love thee  
All in all this cant be untrue or a fantasy  
Telling no more lies  
Your love would take me high  
Cos loving you make me feel  
  
Got me going out of my mind  
Thinking about you all the time  
Open up the doors to me  
Take the hey and you'll find  
All my feelings are for real  
Play the cards and I will deal  
Cos I want you just to know loving you make me feel.  
  
  
The pump clicked to a stop and Darien read the song over again three times till the attendant approached him and asked if he was okay. His response was a blank and saddened stare. His drive home was silent, thoughts of Serena flashed in his mind... 'Serena,' he whispered, "for everything and all you are... I love you." He had to tell her. She needed assurance that he loved her, that he felt for her. Bel was no more, Darien revved his engine speeding through the roads, he needed to see her.  
  
Storming through the steps of the lobby, he bolted towards the Tsukino dorm, and his body slid to a halt as he barely missed the doorway. There was no answer when he knocked. Sammy was spending time with Mika, taking her out to dinner and they hadn't returned. Haruka was at Michiru's. Serena was lonely, laying in bed with Sammy's headset, doodling on her newest notepad, not remembering where she had left the other one. He stood, fidgeting senselessly and knocked once more. Ten minutes later no one came. Thinking that they were out, he ran back down, and headed to the dive bars.  
  
~  
  
Serena woke up with a start as she heard thudding noises coming from the living room. The headset slipped off in her sleep, took one look at the clock and cringed, five in the morning. Matting her hair, she made her way to the door to see if anyone needed help. Experiencing from the past few weeks that when she usually hear thudding noises, it had either meant someone had been completely intoxicated and needed help or Michiru and Haruka were at it again.  
  
Once out in the living room, she found Mika and Sammy in a fit of laughter. Mika stood behind the couch and Sammy on the other side, sprawled on the floor. "Please don't tell me this is some kinky game of Haruka's and Michiru's that you're trying," Serena turned on the lights and laughed as well. "Sere.. what are you doing up?"  
  
"All that thudding, I thought that either you or Haruka decided to overload on Asahi beer again."  
  
"No, I didn't, Mika and I had a wonderfully sober evening," he smiled as he got up. Kneeling on the couch towards Mika, he took her hands and held them tightly "I love you," he softly whispered.  
  
"I love you too," she returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and readied for her kiss. Serena watched with a large grin, they were so good together. 'Finally,' Serena thought as she left the two returning to her room. Slumping back on the bed, Serena huddled softly her cuddly bunny that Darien won for her at the fair. 'I'm jealous,' Serena thought silently.  
  
"Sammy?" Sammy looked a bit confused as Mika pulled away.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Sammy... I got what I wanted, but Sere... Darien..." Sammy got the point and placed a finger on her lips. "I've got an admittance from the man himself," he grinned. "he told me yesterday while Sere was singing."  
  
"Did he say he loves her?" Mika smiled in happiness, clasping her hands together.   
  
"I'll tell you later, I need to be at work in a few hours. Join me?"  
  
"If I do, you will not be sleeping," she laughed as he pulled her towards him again.  
  
"You're right" they both laughed.  
  
Serena still laid in bed, she had no reason to be up so early, especially since she slept so late. A knock came and Serena responded. The door opened, and Sammy came in. Even with the lack of sleep he still looked wonderful. "Being in love suits you," Serena sat up as Sammy sat beside her.  
  
"Agreed," he laughed. "Sere... you okay?" noticing the large darkened circles under her eyes.  
  
"I didn't sleep well, but I'm good," she smiled brightly.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Serena's smile turned. She didn't like thinking about leaving, she rather deal with it later but she couldn't. She didn't want to leave just yet. "I'll take that as a no."  
  
"No, I'm not," she sighed as she squeezed the bunny closer.  
  
"It's Darien isn't it?" Serena nodded.  
  
"Sammy, this is the first time I've felt like this, this makes my relationship with Seiya nothing. Wait a minute it was nothing" she grinned.  
  
"Seiya doesn't even compare Sere.. so don't place Darien to his level."  
  
"Please! His greasy black hair can't even compare to Darien's soft silky strands."  
  
"You've fallen for him huh?"  
  
"I've fallen so hard it feels like I fell out of the sky. The rush, the feeling of being near him, one smile or one kiss and he has me going on that freefall ride over and over again, but," she paused, "I'm not sure he even wants me the way I want him."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I love him. I do," she admitted and watched his features turn, "and please don't give me that 'you're too young to know what love is,' I may only be 17 but it's different. I'm different'"  
  
"Unique and don't let anyone tell you different." he stood to leave then noticed the bunny. "Who gave you this?" Sammy asked as he pulled one of the bunny's ears.   
  
"Darien did," she sighed, "he won it for me at the fair." She lifted the bunny to her eye level and laughed, "Isn't he adorable?"  
  
"Yeah looks just like you," he joked, bombarded by a pillow.  
  
"Hey... can you do me a favor? I'm supposed to have lunch with Darien, but I kinda just want to be alone today. Can you tell him that when he comes to meet me at the shop?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Sammy watched her nod. "Sere, as for Darien, don't worry, he's as much fallen for you as you have with him." He saw the faint thank you in her smile but still his sister needed reassurance from the man.  
  
  
Stay Tune.... 


	8. Wildfire C8

~ That night  
  
Wildfire  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By. Raq  
  
raqstories@cox.net  
  
  
  
The girls started to get ready for the evening at the dive, tonight was ladies night and Sammy and Haruka asked Serena to play with the band.  
  
"We ready for tonight?" asked Haruka who came in the girls dorm, finding them primping over the mirror. "Ladies you all look wonderful. You don't want us to get into fights over you do you?" he hugged Michiru from behind. "Oh Sere, Darien was looking for you, he said he'll see you at the dive." Serena nodded and sighed, then remembered.  
  
"Remember that song I gave you the other day?" Haruka nodded. "The one with that cool melody I mixed up?"  
  
"Yes.. well I wanted to do that this evening." She looked at all the girls, "and I was wondering if you girls can help me out. I know its short notice and all but you are all good with memorizing stuff in a short time.. you think you could do this for me?" Serena rambled, staring from Setsuna, Reika, Mika, Hotaru and Michiru. "Please?" The girls bust out laughing at Serena's plea.  
  
"Of course… but is it hard?"  
  
"You better give it to us now so we can start memorizing. Am I thankful we took that projectory class." Hotaru laughed.  
  
The girls all took one look at the lyrics and smiled. "You wrote this?" asked Mika.  
  
"Yeah, I wrote it the other day"  
  
"This is gonna be soo good!" Michiru laughed and began humming.  
  
~ At the Club  
  
The dive was crowded since it was girls night, where there was plenty of beauties and many would be beasts. Near the stage was a table and a few couches reserved by four men. Sitting casually they took glimpse at each woman that passed.  
  
"Boy look at that one," Nathan nudged his friend. His eyes shot out towards a woman wearing a red halter top and tight blue jeans. "Sweet mother," Jayson answered. The woman turned and smiled. "what a waste," he nodded his head in disapproval. "If it wasn't for her face, she would be okay."  
  
"Forget the face, look at the shape, the size of those things…" The four men stared, unnoticed. Darien neared them, then followed their gaze. "Wouldn't you like a piece of that."  
  
"Why do you guys let the small brains of yours between your legs do the thinking?" the men turned and greeted their friend. "Come on Dare, you would honestly say that you don't want a piece of that?"  
  
"I wouldn't touch that if I was a mere 18 year old boy and besides something about her is a turn off." Darien commented as he sat near Michael.  
  
"It's the face."  
  
"Oh come on…. All you would need is a pillow to cover that face, and..."  
  
"Oh yeah and suffocate her... great thinking you moron." Michael turned to Darien. "How you doing man, you look like you haven't slept."  
  
"I haven't," Darien responded waving for a waitress, rolling his eyes when he recognized the one who noticed.  
  
"Hey Darien…" the red head flirted. "Monique," Darien saw her eyes batting and sighed. 'Where is Serena?'  
  
"Where's your girl?" Monique stood straight, haughty about her size. Nathan and Kyle leaned towards the table for a better view. "She'll be here later."  
  
"Too bad," she moved her hips to the side. "I was thinking you and I can get something a little after then perhaps go back to my place."  
  
"Not interested," he answered dryly.  
  
"Just remember…" Monique thrust her breasts towards Darien's face, "she can never measure up to these." she smiled. Sammy and Mika started towards the group and stopped as they watched Darien speak to Monique.  
  
"Come off of it Monique, you were flat as a board when you first came here." her eyes widened. "Unlike those ones," Darien took Michael's stirrer and poked the offending silicones. "I prefer natural ones. Now I think its you who can never compare to Serena." Kyle, Michael and Jayson chuckled but hushed, noticing Sammy's appearance behind Darien. Monique stormed off, Kyle and Nathan coughed notably as Darien eyed them. He turned around to find Sammy staring. At first Sammy didn't say anything, Darien was becoming uneasy.  
  
"Well…" Sammy said dryly then smiled and changed his tone as Darien watched him "someone should have done that a long time ago. She's too proud of those things." Sammy smiled and shook Darien's hand. "My sister is old enough to know what's right. Just..." Sammy shook his head from the pictures he made in his mind, "Just please, keep them to yourselves." Darien smiled. "Agreed" Darien was still grinning when turned to greet Mika. "Hey Mika... how you doing? Where's Serena?"  
  
"Oh she'll be here in a bit. Haruka had to turn around cause he forgot his guitar." Sammy made sure Mika was situated and then stood up. "Darien, want to go to the bar?"  
  
"So Dare, how you doing?" Sammy started as they ordered their drinks.  
  
"A bit tired but I'm alright though. I was restless last night and didn't sleep"  
  
"Restless for what?"  
  
"OH Let see.. an extraordinary woman..." Sammy smiled at the word woman, even Serena's age didn't matter to him, Darien was in love. "Blonde girl, blue eyes, gorgeous and related to you." Sammy laughed.  
  
"So say it already… I have to tell you, it only gets better," He sipped his drink and didn't take his eyes off Darien.  
  
"I will...tonight."  
  
"You better hurry up… time is running out," Sammy recognized the crowd that arrived, Darien sensing his eyes elsewhere turned. Along with Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Serena. Serena was wearing tight black pants and a blue mid drift v neck sweater. Her soft curls at the tips were purely natural… everything about Serena was natural, including the deep cleavage she sported. "NOW THOSE," Sammy saw Darien's eyes inspecting Serena "ARE natural!" both men laughed.  
  
That was how Serena found the two, laughing. Serena neared Darien and when she was a foot away, she watched him place his drink back down on the bar and with a very sultry smile he pulled her close. "Hi baby," he whispered as he bent down to kiss her lovingly  
  
"Miss me?" she smiled.  
  
"I always miss you," Serena's heart melted. "Would you like a drink?" She nodded. "Carl… Coke for my lady." Darien turned and had a drink in each hand when Monique passed by, eyeing Serena closely. Darien stared at her at first, while Sammy stood there making sure his sister was alright. Monique's eyes darted towards Serena's chest. "Jealous?" asked Darien as he watched her storm off again leaving Serena wondering what just happened and Sammy and Darien laughing their heads off.  
  
Getting situated, Darien made sure Serena stayed close to his side. His arms draped on her shoulder, and he kissed her temple, showing her more affection than normal. They listened to the first female band play their song. Her hand rested on his leg, and she drummed her fingers on his thigh, which made Darien feel uneasy. He took her hand with his other and kissed it affectionately. "So what happened to you this afternoon?" Darien quietly asked Serena. She turned to him and bit her lip. She wanted to be alone, to think things through and to prepare herself for her heartbreak.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I needed some time alone," she smiled faintly, his eyes searching hers. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Well, you see," she started when Michiru interrupted.  
  
"Come on Sere, it's time!"  
  
"Time for what?" asked Darien, receiving a kiss from Serena before she stood with the other girls. He found Mika watching him. "Just make sure you listen!" Mika winked before joining the girls. Darien turned to Haruka and Sammy who silently smirked.  
  
"What is this all about?"  
  
"Serena wrote a song," Haruka hinted, as their attention diverted to the girls who took their place. Mika had taken her place on keys, Chad decided to help out and do the synthesizing, and Reika, Setsuna, Serena, Michiru and Hotaru stood in front.  
  
"All I heard from Reika as we drove here was that this song was specially written for you," Andrew laughed nudging Darien.  
  
"I have to hand it to Serena, she actually put in a lot heart into this song," Darien took all this to consideration and quieted. He knew Serena could write, he found that out last night as he read through her work.  
  
"Welcome everyone," The group started, introducing themselves before the crowd of over populated males, whistling and cat callings.  
  
"If you want numbers," Chad had said from the back ground "these ladies are taken," he laughed as the crowed boo-ed. Michiru turned to Serena who was lacking color at the moment.  
  
"Just sing like you did at the store, you'll be fine. Besides," Michiru gave the guys a side glance then a nod towards Darien. "You've got a guy to sing for," Serena smiled, thankfully nodding, she took a quick look towards the group of men. She found Darien eyeing her lovingly and affectionately. He winked at her and it was all she needed for assurance. The melody started and still she had her eyes firmly on Darien.  
  
(Never leave your side by One Voice)  
  
*All  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
ohhhh  
  
ohhhhhh  
  
*Setsuna  
  
I know you're feeling down, because she broke your heart  
  
Don't think that it's the end, you just got to try and start  
  
Over with someone, someone who's gonna care  
  
Care about the way you feel when no one else is there  
  
*Hotaru  
  
But you got to be patient Because Love takes some time  
  
And your eyes got to be on guard cause true love is so hard to find.  
  
Never know who or where, how or why  
  
When the woman you've been waiting for is right before your eyes.  
  
The group had floated their arms in front, then to the side to gesture towards Serena. The four backed up a bit giving her the full spotlight. With her eyes twinkling, Serena gave the audience one large smile and sang.  
  
*Serena  
  
When ever you're lonely, you can call on me  
  
Cause I promise to be, there till eternity  
  
if the mountains should fall, and the sun refuse to shine I'll with you through it all.  
  
*Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Reika (background while Serena is singing)  
  
hmmmm…mmm…da…da….  
  
hmmmm…mmm…da…da….  
  
*Serena  
  
When ever you hold me, I get a rush inside  
  
You can tell by my touch that I just cant hide  
  
The way I feel about you just feels so right  
  
Baby I will never leave..  
  
*Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Reika (background while Serena is signing)  
  
hmmmm…mmm…da…da….  
  
hmmmm…mmm…da…da….  
  
Serena started to walk down the stage and the girls followed in suit, swaying as they made their way towards her intended. Before they knew it, they were there. Serena stood in front of Darien singing to him with all her heart and the rest surrounded them harmonizing.  
  
*Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Reika (background while Serena is singing)  
  
hmmmm…mmm…da…da….  
  
hmmmm…mmm…da…da….  
  
*Serena  
  
So open up your eyes and let your mind free  
  
What you've been searching for is all I've got in me  
  
So don't you be afraid  
  
Cause I wont let you down  
  
Sweet love and honesty in you I've finally found  
  
Darien smiled fondly at the girl before him, she was right, he thought silently as he watched the girl before him sing her heart out. To him! He couldn't help the warmth, the passion... the love his heart and his whole body felt right then and there. The man didn't even have to read between the lines. The love she held for him was clear and obvious. In her eyes, her features, her music and her heart, 'God…. I love you,' he professed silently. 'please make this one right.' he thought lovingly as he reached out for her hand, pulling her closer.  
  
*Michiru  
  
Mmm…. I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your dreams at night  
  
Serena bit her lip as Michiru began her verse. He idly caressed the top of her hand. Darien's eyes were different this evening, the deeper shade of navy was softer and mellow. The shadowed hesitation seemed to be forgotten. 'Could it be?' she thought  
  
Don't ever have a doubt, cause the feeling's oh so much  
  
To have you here with me feels like you're heaven sent  
  
And since you've been with me I've been in love ever since.  
  
She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and the tears that glistened at the corners of her eyes were of happiness. It worked, this, she and Darien… she could see it, sense it, feel it. With a smile, she sang her verse with satisfaction. She got what she wanted.  
  
*Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Reika (background while Serena is singing)  
  
hmmmm…mmm…da…da….  
  
hmmmm…mmm…da…da….  
  
*Serena  
  
When ever you're lonely, you can call on me  
  
Serena placed her hand softly on Darien's cheek.  
  
Cause I promise to be, there till eternity  
  
Serena gestured towards her heart, moving to the beat, and gave her soul to her music and him.  
  
If the mountains should fall, and the sun refuse to shine I'll be with you through it all.  
  
When ever you hold me, I get a rush inside  
  
You can tell by my touch that I just can't hide  
  
The way I feel about you just feels so right  
  
1.1 Serena nodded her head in recognition and meant her words.  
  
Baby I will never leave your side……  
  
*Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Reika (background while Serena is signing)  
  
hmmmm…mmm…da…da….  
  
hmmmm…mmm…da…da….  
  
I'll be with you through it all…..  
  
*Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Reika (background while Serena is signing)  
  
mmmm…mmm…da…da….  
  
mmmm…mmm…da…da….  
  
At this time Darien stood to face her. No matter how many people watched them he didn't care. All he cared about was making this woman in front of him understand how much he needed her.  
  
Both warming to each others stare, they stood closely, their bodies almost touching. As she sang, Darien instantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Serena brought the mic to sing the last verse.  
  
BABY… I will never leave your side…  
  
Distance might separate them, but truly she would never leave his side. She smiled as the audience clapped and whistled. Michiru, Reika, Setsuna and Hotaru eyed them closely. Mika stood on her chair where she had been playing on the stage. Sammy, Haruka, Andrew and the rest of the guys waited.  
  
Softly Darien whisked fallen locks of hair behind her ear. With one subtle lift of her chin, he spoke. "For everything, and anything you are, Serena…" Darien paused to look into her eyes, "I love you." Serena's eyes shined. "I love you too." With this confession he leaned down and sealed that promise. Sammy smiled and Haruka held on to Michiru. The others found their respective boyfriends and hugged them, enjoying the scene before them. The kiss lingered for more than they wanted, but little did they care that the whole dive was still watching them, clapping their hands and whistling to their happy reunion.  
  
  
  
*** The End?  
  
Thank You's – Thanks TWIS who helped me through this. Ely-chan for editing and changing things for me.  
  
Disclaimers : These aren't mine…… Sailor Moon, 'Ex Girlfriend – by No doubt, 'How Deep is your Love – by ? it was a remake from the Beejees, 'Never Leave Your Side' by One Voice or aka Voice Five.  
  
Fin 1.9.02 


	9. Wildfired II Fanning the Flames part1

Wildfire II - Darien's Delima  
By Raq  
1.9.02  
  
  
Warning: I say breast/groin but no REAL Hentai...  
  
  
  
~ Fanning the Flames  
  
"You can break for air now.." Sammy put in seeing Darien's hands starting to roam. "Break or I swear I'll force you two apart" Serena and Darien chuckled between the kiss, still in each others arms they both faced Sammy. "You two can do as you please elsewhere provided you both know what your getting into... just not in front of me.. please...Its nauseating seeing your little sister make out with one of your best friends"  
  
"Now you know how I feel.. Big Brother when I see you and Mika make out" Serena faced Michiru and Haruka who held large smiles on the faces "and you two.. need to keep it down in the room"  
  
"Why you little" Michiru started to reach for Serena when Darien turned around with Serena in his arms.  
  
"Mine.." Darien kept turning so that Michiru could not touch Serena. Every turn and every move Michiru made Darien countered with Serena laughing as he swiveled her from left to right. Haruka finally pulled Michiru back down on his lap. By this time Mika had made her way down and stared at the two in each other's arms. She sighed and hugged them softly before sitting next to Sammy.  
  
"They make such a good couple" she whispered as Darien quietly conversed with Serena. Sammy held her close.  
  
"So do we"  
  
~  
  
The night had been sure bliss, with every guy and girl envious of what Serena and Darien found. The girls sighing or swooning over Darien's loving manner towards Serena and the guys envious of the young gorgeous catch their University mate had found. Not once did Darien let her go, Dancing or talking to friends, they were intimately within each others arms.  
  
"Baby" Serena turned in his arms and kiss him innocently.  
  
"I love it when you say that"  
  
"I like saying it"  
  
"Now what were you gonna say?"  
  
"How about you and me go somewhere private and talk" He saw the uneasy feeling in her eyes. Darien swept down to capture her lips, removing any discomforting thoughts in her mind.  
  
"Talk about us.... together.." Serena smiled and felt a little foolish to even thinking Darien would play her that way.  
  
"Okay..." Darien and Serena bid their goodbyes to the group. Sammy had given her a stern look, a look of... 'your old enough yes.. but do know what your getting into' look. Serena kissed Sammy on the cheek and told him that they, her and Darien were going to talk. When Serena had moved towards Setsuna and the other girls, Darien approached Sammy.  
  
"Well done Darien, Now not only do you have my sister in your hands but you've got the whole campus swooning with envy" he laughed.  
  
"She deserves it" answering then finding Serena talking to Hotaru "Anyhow, we're going to leave, I need to talk to Sere about when she goes back to school" Darien held out his hand to say his goodbye, Sammy willingly took it but held it firm.  
  
"Dare.." sternly placing a serious face "I know you hold your morals highly, I knew you wouldn't disrespect her from the start and its my reason for not objecting to Sere dating an older guy." Though taking a quick glanced towards his sister, Sammy returned his gaze quickly to Darien. "Sere is a very smart and attractive girl but naïve to certain things. I can see how attracted you two are but when you do cross the line where you have to choose." Sammy paused trying to think of the right words to say "I don't care which ever way you two decided... Just be 'SAFE' and know the consequences" Darien at first was a bit embarrassed. Feeling as if he was being scolded by a father, but then again, a father would just say 'touch my daughter and I will blow BOTH your brains off.'.  
  
"Thanks.. Dad." Both he and Sammy chuckled "but I have no intentions on...."  
  
"Look at Serena Darien" Darien did, he watch her converse, talk and laugh at what the others were saying. She stood with the most perfect stance. Her tight black pant hugging her perfectly rounded bottoms, her stomach firmly flat and golden. "Now tell me that figure wont tempt you?" Darien still lingered over Serena. Her chest had been full and it reminded him that it was natural and all his..... He shook his head as he felt the sudden stiffening surged through him, Sammy chuckled "and you were saying?"  
  
"I see your point"  
  
"So.. just be careful" Darien smiled and found Serena to be making her way back to him. Appreciative of her natural sway he gulped then turned his eyes towards Sammy.  
  
"I will"   
  
~   
  
Darien held Serena close as they walked to the car, his arm around her waist he could smell the sweet strawberry scent shampoo. His mind giving him a glimpse of Serena, her body gleaming and in bed.. 'I think I bought some strawberries and cool whip... the other day' he bit his lip to reprimand his wandering mind.  
  
"Darien.. is something wrong?" smiling at her caring manner, he held her closer. She sensed that something was on his mind, he thought perhaps... tell her later. They had approached the car, turning he leaned back on the passenger door before taking her in his arms.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Sere..." He held her close then bent to take her lips. "Everything's perfect"  
  
"Aww.. Darien" Reaching for his neck, Serena wrapped her arms around him. Inching him closer, she initiated the kiss. Running her tongue on his lips, she teased him. Holding his breath, the surging in Darien's body that he had cooled off began once more, the warmth the electrifying jittering was running through his veins. Darien partly opened his mouth invitingly and no doubt it was taken. Hungrily Serena took all reins and deepen the kiss, wedging one of legs between his, her body molding to perfectly fit his. Darien's hands began to run through the blooming curves, lowering his hands to her bottoms. Round and round his hands went and little did they want to stop. Serena was so responsive to his needs that it was driving him frustratingly insane! 'Slow down...' his mind whispered.. Whispered! Whispering did not help when his ears rang with NEEDS, his heart pumped liquid fire in his veins and on he went, lips tasting and tongue probing. The firmness of his very aroused member became more apparent with every hungered kiss, and Serena didn't help pressing herself even more. A soft moan escaped from Serena's throat and it was then his mind finally screamed. "Serena...sweetheart.. we have to stop" his ragged breath and the ringing in his ears were distracting, then there were Serena's eyes.   
  
Serena brought her eyes up, what he saw frightened him. No fear for ones life but fear that he WOULD bring a life if he doesn't calm down. With her eyes clouded with carnal desire and burning fury to learn, he was inches away from taking her and teaching her what was meant for them to explore later.  
He leaned his head back and closed his eyes 'in the words of Robert Graves' he repeated in his mind '... Down, Wanton, Down! Have you no shame, that at the whisper of Love's name or Beauty, presto! Up you raise. Your angry head and stand at a gaze'. After slowing his breath to a calming rhythm and a fine distance from the line he SO craved to cross, he opened his eyes. Serena wore a devious smirk, a knowing smirk. Quickly he kissed her "lets get something to eat" and opened the door, allowing her to situate herself before closing the door. 'To eat'... he thought 'is the best thing to do at the moment.' Not in his dorm... 'No saaaarieee....not in the dorm room' which is actually where he really wanted to head for. He would not go to his dorm, it would be wise to stay away from any secluded areas.. especially in his state  
  
Sitting down stiffly in his seat, he took one deep breath and side glanced to Serena who was watching him. A look in her eyes told that she was hungry, finding the overwhelming desire for many sinful pleasures...not for food! Trying to fuse and calm that hunger, Darien softly kissed her. Soft, sweet and innocent. "I love you" he winked before starting his engine and moving to leave from the parking lot. Still Serena's figure stared willingly and darkly after him. Darien's heart was hammering purposely against his already heaving chest. It was thrilling for Darien having Serena so attracted to him.. TOO DAM thrilling. Concentrating he focused as his brain tried to make as semblance in his yearning body. 'Order... Order in here..... she is 17, now.. Heart calm yourself.. We know you love her.... Hands... keep to yourself for the remainder of the night.... Lips... try to keep it short and innocent.... And YOU...' the brain sent a jolt of electric shock towards his groin area, reprimanding him more than the others. 'Keep yourself LOW... No more raising to a exaggerated stance.. I want you to stay low.. and tell your two companions to stop instigating... Arteries.. help him out and stop pumping blood down there... ALRIGHT.. now go ... go... go...' The emergency bells were ringing in his ears, and he could of sworn he could hear the theme song for Mission Impossible.  
  
Darien breathed in a bit easier. Rolling down the windows he came to a full stop at a three way intersection. Remembering he had not asked where she had wanted to eat. By then from the look of things Serena has clamed down herself. Darien leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, thinking it wouldn't hurt. Leaning back, he said "Where would you like to eat.. my sweet?" at that moment he didn't know whether he made that grave mistake on kissing her. Serena's eyes became ablaze once more. He tried to clam it down "We can eat anywhere you would like.. provided their still open". What ever Serena had in mind, Darien felt it. "um... ah.. fast food? Pizza? Gourmet?"   
  
"Gourmet" she answered huskily. He smiled and turned left, happy that a nice Italian gourmet restaurant was open in the late hours. Serena watched him maneuver the car, the machine obeying his every move. She thought sheepishly... she would be the same way in bed.. obeying his every pleasurable move. She gave a smirk and Darien did not miss the gleam.  
  
"What's that smile fore?" glancing at her from time to time. Darien felt Serena's hand under his, one that held the gear shift. At a stop-light, he had looked at her still waiting for a response. "What?"  
  
"Your going the wrong way?" she whispered, his hand feeling the caressing of the gear.  
  
"No the restaurant is over there" he swallowed.  
  
"I said gourmet Darien....." Darien was lost, yes she said gourmet and he was taking her there "From the words of George F. Will" he quieted, now what does George Will have to do with this "Its no longer enough to be lusty.. One must be a sexual gourmet"   
  
'HELP!' he thought as he look to her, then to the hand on the gear shift.  
  
"Sere... restaurant.. food" was all he said as the light turned green and drove towards the restaurant. He could already see it, the flashing light, the words 'MA..Ma.. Mia's... Darn right.... MA MA MIA!!!!' He's hold on his desire was slowly slipping away.. slowly.. he kept his hold on it, trying to calm its raging. When he thought he was overpowering the urge, Serena laid her left hand on his leg. Darien looked down, even the jeans he wore wasn't enough covering to with stand the heat. It did not help how she grazed her hand from his knee to his thighs, near his three beloved friends. Another hand went to lay on top of the gear shift and over his caressed it smoothly. Darien swallowed.  
  
"Total abstinence is easier than moderation.. from the words of St. Augustine" Okay that was a good answer but how the hell did we get into this game he asked himself as he watched her with a tight smug grin.   
  
"From the words of Edward Dahlberg" she started as he waited anticipating her answer. "What most men want is a Virgin who is a whore" Darien was shocked to say the least, breaking roughly to a stop. Serena now started to lean towards him "Darien.. teach me.." What happened to Serena? He thought. 'Is this what Sammy meant when he said it would only get better?'  
  
"Total abstinence is easier than moderation.." he repeated to her. "Total abstinence is easier than moderation.." this was more for himself than Serena. Serena shyly smiled then returned to her sitting position. With her hands on her lap, Darien exhaled and started to drive off... a few more yards and they were there, out in the open and in front of many people... yes many people.. that was good.  
  
"Suit yourself.. " he turned towards her "I wont say anymore about it...I wont force you to teach me". He won.. my god he won.. he bit his lip. "But Darien.." on no! He turned to eye Serena. "A man who yields to the temptation of denying himself pleasure is a weak man.." His eyes went wide. Turning to him Serena shyly smiled "words from Ambrose Bierce" How did she know all these people.  
  
Darien stared at her, her taunting and temping lips quivering with mirth. She knew she had him, he was having problems resisting her and she very well knew it, that witch! The drive way to the restaurant was a mere 20 yards away, he could do this. 'Willpower... come on'. Closer and closer, but longer and longer it seemed and he would of made it, if..  
  
Serena wanted to laugh, he saw the turmoil that is boiling within. Darien was an honorable man, he wouldn't dare take something from her at an early age, but he was special, together.. they were both special. Love and making love was something two special people share and the feelings for one another is strongly mutual. She wanted Darien.. all the desire and all the passion she had for the man was rising. Ever since those sincere words he had spoken, it only added gas to the fire that was burning to frenzy. Now, even if she could, didn't want to stop the need in her own curiosity, she wanted him!  
  
Seeing Darien's willpower turning she needed his full surrender. Without another thought or questioning where the boldness came from. She ran her hand through his thigh caressing it smoothly, then straight to the center point of his jewels.  
  
Darien's eyes widened at first feel.... His head shot down, then looked at Serena. "Darien.. Ill understand you not taking me..." her features honest and loving, then as if flicked by a switch her features became serious and threatening. "BUT DO NOT EXPECT ME TO UNDERSTAND OR EVEN DARE TO THINK I WOULD UNDERTAND IF YOU EVER TAKE ANYONE ELSE BUT ME WHILE WE'RE TOGETHER" With this she gave his bulging set of jewels a gentle but firm squeeze.  
  
Loudly and hoarsely "THE HELL WITH MORALS" with an abrupt u-turn, he speed his way towards his wanting destination since they left the dive. Serena giggled and then tried to remove her hand, "don't you even move" Without care for any cops at the moment, stopping for the red lights or the signs was the least on his mind. He was one fire.. she was 'definitely' on fire. Revving up the engine again, as long as no one was there, he ran through them. 


	10. Widlfire II Fanning The Flames part2

Wildfire II - Fanning The Flames part2 By: Raq Written some time 1.02  
  
  
  
~ Dorm parking lot  
  
The car had stopped and Darien quickly opened his door. Serena's heart soared, she had never seen him act that way. Sure he had several times stand to get himself a drink of cold, iced water but never this. She watched him quickly make his way around her side. With one swift move the door was opened, and she was on her feet. The moment that she was fully on her feet, Darien pressed up against her , pinning her against the car. "YOU MANIPULATIVE WITCH" kissing her feverishly, Serena can feel herself burning. The amount of ardor in the kiss the richness of its origin, his love, his desire, his need was pouring into her veins. One moment she was kissing him, trying to keep up with the probing of his tongue then not a word , he pulled away, dragging her carefully with him. His hands tight and his face frustrated, he lead her away.  
  
They made it, In the room.. How? He did not know. For all Darien could remember was kissing her while they waited for the elevator and kissing her IN the elevator. How they actually got out of the elevator and managed to open his door tongue tied, he did not know.  
  
In the bedroom, Serena began to unbutton his shirt as he did to hers. Excitement brewed in both veins, causing them to be clumsy. Missing buttons, tearing of clothes here and there. At the last pieces of garments, Serena stood gloriously in her intimate lacey black bikini cut panty and bra, Darien in his black Ralph Lauren button fly boxer briefs (O.O boy would I love to see that. rolls tongue back in and wipes the drool off)  
  
Darien held his breath as he took sight of Serena. She was gorgeous, more so than he had even tried to imagine underneath her clothing. Free falling around her, her golden tresses glowed even in the mist of the night. Her limbs, long and smooth. Hips sweetly encased by her bikini panties, smiling as he noticed the one lone rose bud in the middle. Abdominal flat, waist slim he can openly spread his hands and would be a sure fit. Her breast over shadowed anything else below her chest. They were full and the enticing lacey bra she wore seemed to be too smug but all the while only made her like candy, ready to be unwrapped and devoured. But this candy was his.. he smirked largely as if the devil bit him. Caressing her softly from his position, his hands were on fire, touching her face, cupping her cheek. "Beautiful" he whispered. With his other hand joining the exploring, each pushed the lovely locks away from her shoulders. "Perfect" trailing down in front, his finger lightly passed through her cleavage causing her to shutter and bite her lip. "Sweet" his voice ragged with tenderness. Gingerly his hands made it towards her waist, pulling her closer, against his well trimmed torso.  
  
Serena stood anxiously as she allowed Darien to his first hand exploration of her body. Indeed this was special, boldly she didn't know where she had the nerve to even initiate this in the first place, but now that she was here.. she didn't want to turn back. Everything about this man she wanted, needed. Sharing this with him would be perfect.  
  
Hit by the midnight moon, Darien's body radiated the sensual male aura. Bronze, sleek, sculptured he was a work of art. Even the best of Rome's and the Greek isles famous artist could not duplicate or replicate him in any way. If he was to be compared, Adonis wouldn't stand a chance. Darien was just the perfect mold. Now there she was, her body against his, breathing simultaneously and in sync. He held her close, his breath trickling on the edges of her shoulders. Grazing, his lips made its trek towards her neck. 'Oh this feeling' Serena kept in her mind 'never would I want this with anyone else' The light grazing of his lips deepened as it neared her ear and when he did "Your absolutely gorgeous" his voice, lovingly coated.  
  
"Your gorgeous yourself" she returned with the same loving nature in his words. Gliding his hands over her arms then down to her hands. Darien ushered Serena's arms around his neck. Fully complying, Serena tip-toed, hugging him closely, form fitting herself on him, the match was perfect.  
  
Time had stilled, in still in their undergarments, Darien and Serena were now on his bed. Sweetly caressing and mapping their own pleasures. Learning and familiarizing themselves with each others body. Testing what was right and finding spots that were oversensitive.  
  
For Serena, she had found several sweet spots that made Darien shutter in pleasure. With panties still in tack, Serena straddled his waist. Apparent was the hump that throbbed in excitement. Darien had been sitting and leaning against several propped pillows. Using her hands, she caressed his firmly built chest, feeling the urge to touch her lips with his burning skin. And touch she did, wet silky lips , shuttering in response she had him begging for more. The nape of his neck was a few spots that Serena had found to get him riled up. The intense flaming coils building deep within, hissing and groaning in response. Truth be told, anything Serena did to him, touch, kiss, feel, caress, nibble was exhilarating.  
  
For Darien.. He had grave difficulties in resisting the urge to take the blasted bikinis off and relieve both of their cravings. No, he could not very well do that. This was Serena's first time experience and he will not cheat her of the pleasures of foreplay. For a woman's first time experience, Serena was so responsive. Obeying his every move, every inch of her quivered at his touch. Every kiss he initiated flared to hunger and he had to constantly keep himself in check and then double check again for fear of loosing it all together. She was intuitive to his needs, wanting and needing to hear her. Making her wither in delirium as he caressed and pampered her body. Evoking these desirable and passionate slurs, all within a single touch, kiss or a whisper. With her incoherent moans, he swelled with pride. "I love you. You beautiful witch" he whispered and there she went, quivering beside him.  
  
~ Diner  
  
"What do you think Darien and Serena are talking about?" The gang with the exception of Sammy and Mika had gone straight to a diner. Eating a late dinner, gaining back what they all had burned dancing.  
  
"Talking??" Hotaru gave everyone a devious look then stuffed a fry in her mouth  
  
"If you can actually say.. Oh Dariennn. or Oh baby.. talking" added the Nathan  
  
"Might I remind you that you all are talking about my cousin here" Haruka gave them all a warning look. The only sound for a moment was plates clanking and utensils grazing, not wanting to meet the cousins gaze they all concentrated on their food. "I just hope those two are careful or my aunt, uncle and parents will have both mine and Sammy's head"  
  
~ Darien's Room  
  
"God. Sere your beautiful" Darien gruffly whispered from his laying position. Meshed within her silken mane, his hands slowly guided her, tracing warm kisses boldly down to his navel. Relinquishing each moment, it had taken a few seconds for him to realize her kisses had stopped. Opening his heavy passionate eyes, he found Serena stilled. Her silver blue eyes observing him as she confessed her inner most desires.. "Darien.. teach me.show me... " her fingers wandered to ever plain and every curve of his cultured torso.  
  
"Serena baby.. are you sure about this" humbled that she had chosen him.  
  
"I want to pleasure you Darien. I want to learn.to sensually satisfy you." Whispering suggestively as she neared his lips "I want to be your fantasies. everything and anything I can be for you" Serena sat up as his hands smoothly splayed across her rib cage. Taking both hands Serena brought them behind her back. Darien impatiently waited, not one second did his eyes blink or close. This was a part of Serena.. he surely did not want to miss, the anticipation the eagerness of having Serena's breast fully within his hands. Already they itched to touch them and his mouth watered to savor them. "Desire me Darien.. as I Desire you." The lacey garment fell limply on the floor. the only sound coming from either of them was the soft moan coming from Serena's lips and the gruff satisfaction in his.  
  
~ On a Bench  
  
"I love you Mika" Mika melted in the arms of her boyfriend. Admiring the lake near the dorms, they sat cuddling, keeping each other warm. It was beautiful as it was romantic.  
  
"I love you too" Sammy began to nuzzle her neck when his eyes for some reason caught a window, five stories up, three windows to the left. The nuzzling stop and Sammy stilled as he look on, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Sammy?" Mika turned, wondering what made his nuzzling stop. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Five stories up, three windows to the left" gesturing with a curt nod. Counting, she found a window, dark but clouded. She wondered what was so fascinating.  
  
"So? Who's window is that?"  
  
"Darien's"  
  
"OH!!" she whispered "I take it your not to happy about this"  
  
"I know I should be angry.. But I'm not"  
  
"Your not?"  
  
"No." shaking his head "If Serena wasn't going to give it up I would rather it be Darien. Darien wouldn't dishonor her in any way. If anything ever happened before its time, he would never run off. He would take care of her.. he loves her. Besides. I wouldn't mind having him for a brother in law"  
  
"Don't you think your getting ahead of the time?"  
  
"No.. I'm just calling the future."  
  
"Really now.." Mika thoughtfully grinned "Then what does our future for tell?"  
  
"Ours.." Sammy nuzzled her neck once again "bright.. and beautiful"  
  
~ Darien's Room  
  
The heat within the room was brimming with passion., Spending endless amount of time for natural foreplay, Serena and Darien readied themselves for their ultimate surrender and union.  
  
"Darien.. please.." Serena craved with all the warmth bearing deep within. "No more.I." Coming up from his pleasure expedition on her mounds. Darien returned to meet her, suckling on her bottom lip he relished the moans, again swelling with manly pride. "I cant.. take." Serena stilled as she heard a thumping sound. "Darien.. someone is at the door." Serena leaned up.  
  
"They'll go away" kissing her neck, trailing heavenly kisses back down to her mounds. Serena was lost, not hearing the thumping noise that became harsh. She leaned back, concentrating on the moment, their moment. More kisses and more caresses, the feeling was new but she wouldn't dare turn away from it.  
  
"Darien.. please." Eyes lidded with heavy hunger she captured his lips, whispering softly pleas "I need you.baby please. " Serena was ready he was sure of that, her body was burning, a volcano ready to unleash its fury and he was the man to do it. Laying on his side, he leaned on his forearms. Tracing the lovely curves on her face, their was a tightening in his throat as she gave her plea. Constricted, his voice was filled with intense emotion.  
  
"I need you as well.. Sweetheart.." Serena laid back, his hand caressing her cheek. "I love you.. " From the position on her chin, his fingers smoothly made its way down to her hips. Where with his fingers, wedged itself between her bare skin and the black lacey bikini she wore all a while caressing her face with his lips. This was it, Serena thought, feeling the last of her skimpy clothing being brought down. She was showered with kisses, her eyes, her temples, her nose, her lips, every inch of her face was decorated with his kisses. A distinct beat was drumming within her ears. The beating of her thundering heart, on and on it went and harder and more insistent the drumming went. Darien began to descend down again, wanting to claim her mounds as he had in the past hour or so. Serena's hands grasped the damp locks on his head and urged him on. This is what she wanted.. she wanted him. the drumming was becoming incessant, the beat was louder and bolder. The drumming became louder in her ears, they became frequent and rapid.. temples painfully beating rather than urging, the drumming became blatantly rude. Serena opened her eyes and tried to get her mind to focus. She stilled, as she listened on, their it was.. Loud and Recognizable "Darien.. someone is still at the door" His movements stopped, apparently he too was rapt up in the heat of the passion.  
  
"Baby.. no one is there" his kisses resumed and Serena settled back again enjoying the moment. His fingers began to slowly move its way down when a Louder and Bolder sound hammered, they stilled. Again and again.. it hammered and it was no longer a sound of their heart beating but it was annoying.  
  
"Darien.. you should go see who it is.. it might be an emergency.." Serena looked down to Darien's venturing position on her abdominal.  
  
"No." he kissed on..  
  
"Darien.. Come on. I mean this persons been banging for 20 minutes now, what one of the guys got into an accident.."  
  
"Awwrgggg." laying his head on her stomach, she was right. With a big sigh he lifted himself above her "If there is no emergency I swear I'll send someone to the hospital." He kissed her smiling lips and eased himself away. Near the door, Darien took one look at Serena, even in the darkest of hour as it was his smiled was clear "You better not even think of putting 'anything' back on". Serena giggled and lazily laid back waiting for Darien to return.  
  
"Stop pounding.. I'm coming.." He gritted, stalking towards the door. Growling as he jarred the door open. "God Dam it you immature bastards.." his voice trailed, his eyes surprised than narrowed.as he took note of the person in front.  
  
"Bel?"  
  
Stay Tune.. Darien's Delima part B  
  
raq holding a big huge grin That was FUN! fanning herself with her hand  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	11. Wildfire II Fanning the Flames part3

WILDFIRE - Too Little Too Late  
  
By: Raq  
  
1.14.02  
  
Rated R  
  
Excerpt from Surprise  
  
"Okay" Serena responded to the door. Hurriedly she put on the shirt, leaving the last two buttons on top off, giving a good show of her deep cleavage. In the bathroom, she brushed her hair to a presentable way then sighed. Serena didn't know what to expect or what can be made from Darien's surprise. She had already seen him very protective of her, so it was a wonder why he would allow her to dress just in a pajama shirt and nothing else but her panties on. Surely the surprise wasn't a guy or he would be asking her to put on his winter clothes. She giggled at the thought when she opened the door. Walking curiously out she stopped at fourth step. Darien was in the kitchen, drinking from a glass, as brunet stood across the counter from him. Darien met her eyes winking then fully smiling 'No he didn't' thought Serena as the gut feeling of a doing complete show came to her mind. Her eyes gone back to meet the brunet, turning Serena's mind screamed 'BEL'.  
  
~ Too Little To Late  
  
Serena and Bel's eyes met and as expected Bel's features went from surprise to anger as she took full notice of Serena's revealing attire, Darien's favorite black silk pajama shirt. Though it fell freely to her knees, Serena had looked provocative with her hair comb through and shirt open the way it was. Bel had a thorough look at Serena than turned to Darien with questioning eyes.  
  
Darien could only treasure the strained look on Bel's face as she turned. He had held his glass steady while looking at one woman to another. Bel studying Serena, eyeing her from head to toe, he wondered what she thought of 'his' Serena. Serena on the other hand, held a steady mature look that he could only be so proud of. Even the surprise on her features for a mere second couldn't falter the grown up way she was handling all this. 'God he loved that girl' If this had been another woman, he knew probably they would slap him for making them face his ex-girlfriend but Serena was different.   
  
In the bright lights of the apartment and at the moment Darien was enjoying the view. Not only proud, but taken to how stunning Serena looked in a mere pajama shirt, she was breathtakingly beautiful and looking deliciously rumpled, courtesy by him of course, he grinned. At first taken by the unbuttoned shirt but later only saw it as adding salt to injury. Bel for one couldn't measure to Serena's well-endowed features. Darien's eyes had darted towards Serena's showing cleavage, 'not even close' he thought silently with a wide grin of approval. He hadn't told her to leave those two buttons open but how happy he was when she did. For Bel could never amount to Serena, mind, body and soul. Her brown eyes could never match Serena's baby blue's, Bel's thin lips would never measure to Serena's voluptuous set. Bel's semi shapely figure could never counter Serena's curvaceous ones and still she hasn't filled in. He could only try to imagine Serena's nurtured future self, filling in to adulthood and it was all his. Greedily he admitted, yes folks if prevented he would never let this one go.  
  
His eyes felt the piercing gaze and he turned from Serena's figure towards Bel's angered one. Darien eyed her for a brief moment, noticing the rumpled napkin in her hand being torn. Placing his glass down, with a large smile he made his way towards Serena. With his back towards Bel, Serena saw the gleam in his eyes. Nearing her, Darien took the closest hand near him, brining it up to his lips. With a kiss known to the both of them that there was more to come later. It was quite innocent. Chasten. Winking at first, Darien muttered the words... 'I love you'. Serena smiled lovingly, forgetting all the while that there was an audience, watching the intimate scene unfold. Bel hadn't missed the affections being exchanged. "Play along" Darien whispered to her ear.  
  
"Bel... I want you to meet my girlfriend Serena" Darien placed his arm around Serena's shoulder possessively. "Bel Bradley... Serena Tsukino... Serena... Bel" Bel didn't say a word; the voice she had thought to use to gain Darien back was gone. It had taken Serena a few seconds to realize what Darien was up too and thought she thought of it cruel, she had disliked this girl from the start. She remembered all those nights where she sat trying to figure ways of kicking her shadow and free Darien. All those days where she had cried thinking Darien would never love her. All those days where she would find Darien in depressed.   
  
Serena took one look at Bel and thought it was her cue. Stepping away from Darien, Serena neared Bel. "Nice to meet you Bel" holding out her hand she greeted her.  
  
"Like wise" she eyed Serena before averting back to Darien who she found was eyeing Serena fondly. "I didn't know. I" Bel had begun to say when she couldn't get the last few words out.  
  
"How do you know Darien?" Serena turned to Bel then towards Darien who now was looking at her suspiciously. Bel had brought her eyes back to Serena and was completely oblivious to the question.  
  
"I... We.... Used to be roommate and a bit more." Bel eyed her as to see if she felt at lease intimidated knowing the she was Darien's first love.  
  
"Really?" Serena turned to Darien "I didn't know that... Darien. Sweetie." Serena coated sweeter than usual "you never mentioned Bel to me before?" she pouted. Darien wanted to laugh 'Oh yeah' he thought 'I love this girl'.  
  
"Sorry baby" he pulled her against him. "It was a measly little thing that I didn't think it was worth mentioning" Bel's jaw dropped 'measly little thing' she thought 'I'll tell her how measly it was'  
  
"Measly little thing? Darien. How could you say that... you proposed to me?" she urged. Apparently from Bel's eyes, this girl was not told anything about 'BEL'. 'Well it's time that she did' and know that she still mattered in his life.  
  
"Proposed?" Serena looked up into Darien's eyes "honey that doesn't sound like a measly thing to me?" Serena's back was towards Bel, so when Darien had looked down to find Serena's fingers moving about he wanted to burst out laughing. Their her she was, tisking him with her index finger.  
  
"Oh that... geez I guess it was another measly little moment." He turned to Bel "I forgot about that... but I do seem to recall having a few drinks that night with the guys" Darien brought his gaze down towards Serena "It was all under clouded judgment" he kissed her lightly on the cheek then releasing Serena from his arms. "I didn't think you would take me seriously" Darien's eyes became a serious shade of blue, darting towards Bel.   
  
"I.... I. yes." the yes was a whisper. Bel was amazed; her she had been thinking that Darien would always take her back. Always forgive her and always love her was she ever wrong. She had been sure that when she left, then returned, a welcome mat would be there for her, begging for her to stay. Now, the scene fore told how easily replaced she was, especially with this girl who was the complete opposite of her.  
  
"Darien. I'm jealous. You said I would be the 'ONLY ONE'" Again Serena pouted.  
  
"Awe. Baby..." he forced Serena to face him "Baby you'll always be the only one... you got that?" he waited for her to nod "anyone before you was a mere fling and nothing more. right Bel?" he turned to her another surprised feature. She had been dumbfounded by the question. To as much as she could, she nodded then turned around. Her mind relaying the facts, she was so easily replaced and all attention he was giving this blond bimbo was once directed to her. Bel was gone and now there was this girl. Sometime ago Darien had once loved her, she knew that. from every little thing he did was for her. What he had for her was special... it couldn't of been ignited that quick. not by this girl. Bel had endured the grave mistake she had made when she left Darien. After long months of knowing the truth, she wanted Darien back... for he was the only one. that could ever love her the way any man could. With new profound strength she returned to the couple who, while her back turned were kissing each other intimately.  
  
"Um.....Darien.." Bel waited as he ended the kiss and faced Bel "can I talk to you?" Darien got a hold of his hunger rising again as he kissed Serena. At the moment she had just wished she would take the hint and go away.  
  
"Sure... have a seat" he gestured towards the couches. Bel had made her way towards the couches and made herself comfortable. Guiding Serena, he followed closely behind.  
  
"Alone if I could" she pleaded. She knew it would be far more difficult to plead with him with her distracting him. Darien became serious as he guided Serena to sit down. Loving every minute of this show, he wouldn't have had Bel brought down any other way. Once situated, his sharp eyes turned to face Bell who was to the right of him on another couch.  
  
"What ever... You need to say to me Bel. You can say it in front of Serena. She is a part of me." Bel nodded, swallowing the heavy lump in her throat, she spoke.  
  
"Well you see. Darien. I come to realize that what I did was wrong. And I do apologize" she had looked at his eyes and still they were flat with hidden emotions. "But for these past several months. I have come to realize how stupid I was to leave you. Knowing that you have loved me unconditionally. You see," Bel began to clamp and unclamp her hands.  
  
Serena listened on, and as much as she had heard Darien say he loves her. Bel's confession might be Serena's downfall. She sat worried, afraid that if Darien still had a small ounce of love left for Bel's he wouldn't hesitate to go back to her. She watched him, eyeing him carefully, trying to foretell whether she and Darien would have a future or would he and Bel. The mere thought, made Serena's stomach churn in fear.  
  
"I came here to see or perhaps work things out between you and me," Bel paused at the sight of Darien. His jaw set firm, his lips thinly lined with irritation. "Darien I Lo" she started before Darien cute her off.  
  
"Bel, its over. You had your chance to feel and say those words for over a year. Now when I find happiness you come back claiming to have love me or love me now" Darien was angry and in his features he held no feelings what so ever for this Bel. Serena was relieved to see and hear that. "I don't think you know what loveis? I heard that the one man that you thought could call your needs left you dry." Serena watched Bel's eyes grow wide. Darien had never told her about this. Eyeing Bel with a narrowed surprised look. "You use people like they were mere play things, seeing and competing to who can full fill that fairy tale of yours."  
  
"But Darien... I.. do Love..." Darien interrupted her again, and this time stood to at an aggressive stance. The grudge that he had been holding for so long has finally been released, and if Serena didn't know any better, she wouldn't be surprised if he slapped Bel across the face.   
  
"All you ever were, were a pack of lies."  
  
"Darien.. Please.. listen to me" she pleaded.   
  
"Save it Bel."  
  
"Darien, we can make this work. Just give me a chance to prove it to you." Bel eyed Serena "Just let her go and we can be together again.. I know you still love me!"  
  
"You have got to be kidding?" Muttered Darien in a very angered tone. His hand clenched and Serena instinctively reached out and wrapped her hands around his. Darien had looked down, to meet Serena's claming blue eyes. The strength... the peace within Serena was just to overpowering for him to be so angry. He smiled thanking her for her serene presence and with a sigh he returned his gaze to Bel.   
  
"It's too little too late!" Darien stood and made his way to the front. Taking a deep sigh he turned and met Serena's reassuring eyes then Bel. "I would never take a chance on you and loose what I have now" Tenderly he smiled at Serena. Serena was speechless, other than those three words he had said earlier and kept on saying, he has never confessed his true feelings. Bel had noticed that each time he looked at the woman next to him, it was filled with tenderness and love. Where as when he looked at her, his eyes filled with bitterness and resentment. "You had your chance. Many chances in fact, to prove to me that you loved me. Till now I don't think you harbor those feelings towards me." There was a brief pause before Darien began once more. "Bel... yes I loved you once but everything is in the past those feelings are long gone and they could never compare to what I have now." He neared Serena and caressed her hair. "Unlike you from the start, Serena has loved me unconditionally. With her I am happy and I've never been happier, even with our good days combined I was never this happy with you. So What ever you think you came back too. It's not here." His words hit Bel with a finality. Speechless, she stood, feeling the rejection. She knew she was unworthy of the love Darien had been so willingly given.. but she had hoped that she could make it up to him. Just as Darien said.. Too Little Too Late.  
  
"I guess I should be going," Bel's eyes were blurring with pain. Serena felt sorry for her but she had been the one to make Darien feel this way. She saw Bel making her way to the door and Serena touched Darien's hand on her shoulder. With a quick look she gave Darien a helpless smile. Pleading with him to try to end this on a better note. Darien saw it and smiled, his Serena was so understanding.  
  
"Bel." Bel stopped in mid stride and turned. She watched Darien approach her.  
  
"I hope you find that someone that can make you happy. It might be too late for you and I but I'm pretty sure there are plenty of guys out there that would like a shot with you." he smiled. The first true and real smile she had seen from him that was directed towards her.  
  
"Thank you." Darien walked her out the door. Serena sat on the couch with her legs tucked in. She watched him make his peace with Bel and himself, she could never have been more proud. No matter what he had said before the confrontation... she was positive.. that Darien is fully hers, to touch, to feel to love and... to torture.. The thoughtful glint in her eyes were bright and Darien who was making his way to her didn't miss it.  
  
"And what does my little imp have in mind?" He asked with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Just thinking," she smiled cunningly. Serena's effects were strong on Darien's body. Just by the mere look of her, she had him in the palm of her hands.  
  
"And what were you thinking about?" He watched Serena leaned back on the couch, pushing her hair back she laid her head on the arm rest of the couch. Darien's arched his brow. His sight traveling to her legs that were fully extended on his couch, she was such a contrast to the plush black upholstery. She looked so provocative with his black shirt which was now unbuttoned to the third button, her cleavage showing its fullness. Serena brought her arms back towards her head, smoothly the silk shirt rode up.  
  
"I was just thinking, now that I have you.."  
  
"Uh huh.." Darien took slow and subtle steps towards his temptress.  
  
"That I have rights" she smiled seductively, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes grazed at his silk pants and the effects were obvious.  
  
"What kind of rights would those be?" he stood beside her, holding himself from ravishing the girl.  
  
"Rights like to hold you," she winked and brought her left hand up to touch him "to touch you," Touch him she did, at the most sensitive part of his body, his jewels. He groaned, biting his lips to hold himself in check. Serena now brought both fingers to towards the mid of her shirt. Slowly she started to unbutton the remaining buttons "to torture you." The last words were a whisper and a dare. He took it and willingly eased on top of Serena.  
  
~   
  
"I think this is the earliest we've come home," Michiru spoke while leaning on her boyfriend. A crowd of 10 people made there way towards their dorm-apartment.  
  
"Man I'm tired.."  
  
"Your tired? My feet hurt. Thank's to you" Michael started limping, making the pain more distinct then it was.  
  
"Can be as bad as smelling like beer" Kyle lifted his wet shirt.  
  
"That's what you get for saying stuff like that to girls you don't know." Setsuna added from the arms of her boyfriend. They entered the lobby and was stopped by the evenings attendant.   
  
"Ohh come on. Chris you see us all the time." Everyone had started to take their ID's out.   
  
"No no... I thought I would tell you that I saw Bel come in." The name Bel had gotten the attention of all.  
  
"Your kidding?" Haruka questioned.  
  
"No... she walked in here an hour ago, asking me if I saw Darien come up"  
  
"What did you say?" asked Michiru  
  
"I said YES."  
  
"He wasn't alone, was he?" asked Haruka, wondering why he didn't say Serena's name.  
  
"No he was with Serena but before I could tell her that he had company, she took the elevators and went up." Just then the lobby doors opened and everyone found Sammy and Mika walking in.  
  
"Hey guys a little early for you all."  
  
"Sammy.... Guess who's here?" Sammy and Mika looked at each other and wondered.  
  
"Who?" The door to the elevator dinged and Chris coughed knowingly. Everyone turned, eyes red and make up smeared Bel came walking out. She eyed all of them, they had all disliked her from the start. They had been right when they told Darien that she was using him but back then Darien refused to believe a word.  
  
"Hi" she waved in a shy manner. It was silent for a few minutes when Michiru seeing that the girl must of faced Darien with Serena. Everyone had known that his longing and depression had caused him to hold a grudge against Bel. But as much as she disliked the girl, she looked like hell right now.  
  
"Hi Belinda" Michiru started  
  
"How you been?" asked Setsuna, trying to follow Michiru's lead.  
  
"I've been better"  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Michael with everyone staring at him. Bel's features became grim and she tried to stifle a smile.  
  
"Well.. I came to see Darien" They quieted, they didn't know what greeted her up there but knew it was a sad one for her eyes were red from crying. Bel caught Sammy staring and didn't say a word. She had remembered when Sammy had confronted Darien about her and he refuse to belive him. Causing their friendship to head spiral downwards. "Anyways.. I have to go.. bye everyone" she waved and approached the glass doors. Something in the back of her mind itched and she turned. Sammy's eyes still held firmly on her, then thought the looked vaguely familiar, Tsukino.... "Sammy?"  
  
"Yes" the answer was quick.  
  
"Do you have a sister?"  
  
"Yes.. I do," he smiled  
  
"Would her name happen to be Serena?" Bel watch him nod with a curt answer.  
  
"Beautiful isn't she?" Bel was speechless, the woman with Darien was Sammy's sister. Nodding she smiled faintly and left through the doors.  
  
Her retreating figure became faint, it was then everyone looked at one another than to Sammy. A few seconds later started laughing.  
  
"Sammy that was mean?" Mika swatted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah but a classic," Michiru laughed and grasped her boyfriends hand, it was then she had a thought. "Hey you think Darien and Serena want company?"  
  
"Nah.. guys leave them alone, their talking." Sammy respected Darien's peace.  
  
"YEAH right," said Kyle " They are probably getting it on right now and," Kyle started to say when he was hit over the head by Hotaru and Michael. Their was a thoughtful look in both Haruka's and Sammy's eyes, then both nodded.  
  
"On second thought, I think they do need company." Sammy and Haruka started walking towards the elevator with everyone laughing and trailing behind.  
  
"Sammy, I thought you said you are okay with this?" Mika entered next to Sammy.  
  
"I am. But if WE can prevent it then we will." Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Darien's gonna be one frustrated MAN," muttered Hotaru then snuggling towards her own boyfriend.  
  
~  
  
"Darien.. I can't take this anymore please." Serena muttered through kisses and Darien's hand above her breast. "I cant" she withered in pleasure as his lips turned to her breast once more. Smiling with pride he stood, looking at her with admiration. Her shirt fully unbuttoned, revealing her deep cleavage and lacey black panties.   
  
"Absolutely Beautiful" Without another word, he reached down and scoped her into his arms. Serena snuggling into him, kissing his lips as he slowly made his way to the bedroom. The room was a mere foot away when they heard a knock. Their lips stopped its caressing as they quieted and opened their eyes. Again a thumping knock, with a groan Darien let Serena down. Serena giggled as he looked down at himself. "This is not our night. Button those." he pointed as he made his way to the door.  
  
Opening the door, he was ready to kill who ever was playing games with him now. "Cant we have any peace." his voice trailed as he notice Haruka and Sammy with their arms crossed and eight heads smiling. "umm...?" Darien stared at them. Mika gave Darien a thorough look and giggled.  
  
"We saw Bel downstairs and we wanted to know if everything was okay?" Michiru added since the two boys in front wasn't saying anything.  
  
"What happened?" asked Michael  
  
"Did Serena let her have it?"  
  
"Darien can we come in?" Sammy asked calmly. From the looks of things, they have definitely been wrapped up in some heated game. Darien took a look at Sammy then to Haruka who raised their brow. He shook his head before turning behind the door. Serena was gone, assuming that she had heard who it was and ran into the room. Darien took one last sigh and opened the door to let them in. Quickly everyone filed in, looking around for Serena. The guys had sat down, making themselves comfortable while Darien went to the kitchen and started the coffee maker, knowing that this was going to be a long night. In the meantime he started to drink the glass of water he had left on the counter. Sammy and Haruka eyeing him suspiciously. From the stools that the two occupied, Sammy leaned in.  
  
"Darien what path did you choose?" Darien eyed Sammy between his glass. Swallowing the cold liquid, he answered.  
  
"The straight one we cant get a moments peace in this place," Darien said dryly. Sammy and Haruka started laughing. Everyone turned to find the three laughing.  
  
"Its not nice to keep secrets," said Mika coming along behind Sammy.  
  
"So, What happened with Bel?" Michael asked  
  
"First, Where is Serena?" asked Michiru, curious and wanting to get the dibs on what had happened. Happened between her and Bel then she'll question her on her and Darien.  
  
"I'm right here" the voice was soft and subtle. Darien turned to find Serena fully clothed. He groaned then turned around in protest.  
  
"What's everyone up too?" Serena asked as she neared her boyfriend, eyeing him as she took his glass. Taking a good gulp, Serena didn't realize she was so thirsty.   
  
"Nothing what's going on with YOU," smiled Hotaru.  
  
"You know that's a good question.... Up till the moment Bel had shown, Darien and I were having a perfect time. Then she leaves and we think we can get a moments peace then you guys show up. SO let me ask you, what's with the visit?" Darien smiled, that was his girl. He knew she was as frustrated as he was and it only showed.  
  
"WE wanted to know what happened with Bel??"  
  
"YEAH!" Serena and Darien rolled their eyes...Darien snaked his arms around Serena's waist and groaned inwardly...... Yes this was going to be a long evening.  
  
  
  
Stay tune for the next Series..... of Wildfire.  
  
This is the END till I can come up with a comfortable plotting for the next Series.  
  
'Far and Away' - The series will tell the story of how S&D will cope with their long distance relationship. Of course just like Bel, there will always be a driving force to tear them apart. This time its Darien's cousin name Diamond.  
  
I wont promise anything nor will I saw this story is short. Just by the way my notes are jumbled It will probably be as long as the original wildfire. Anyhow, Sorry for the long haul and I know you guys wanted the juicy stuff of them getting it fully on but I've tried making love scenes.. and Ill just plain out say, I cant do them!  
  
I know I've been gone a LONG TIME... Sorry! Motherly duties come first. I tried to edit theses stories and I don't think I did very well. So Im requesting for an editor please. Anyone that would like to apply please email me. Other than grammar and spelling, I need an editor that will get critical. I would like them to stay on a deadline and KEEP ME IN LINE for mine!  
  
Hope a few of you are interested... raqcorpuz@sbcglobal.net  
  
Take Care.. and drop me a line sometime.  
  
Raq 


End file.
